


McFries and McCries

by scorbusjamesteddy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Christmas, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Slow Burn, also hunk lance keith and pidge are roommates, group chat (starting chapter 3), hopefully, keith is in denial, keith isn't emo stop making fun of him lance, lance's family is amazing and pure, pidge is a lesbian, pidge is done with it, they are all nerds, well i'm trying, well it happens but off screen basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorbusjamesteddy/pseuds/scorbusjamesteddy
Summary: “He actually is in a relationship at the moment, even thought about bringing them with him for Christmas,” Pidge quickly said.“You’re seeing someone at the moment?” Jamie asked, in full surprise. “Why didn’t you tell me? Don’t you trust your brother? Who is it?”“Yeah, I think it’s pretty serious,” Pidge said. Lance looked now even more helpless. He would never try to get Pidge’s help for anything again.“Really?” Jamie smirked.Pidge nodded eagerly. “Yeah yeah, they’re constantly hanging out and being cute and making me want to gag.”“Now I want to know who it is,” Jamie said. “Do I know them?”Pidge nodded. “In fact, he is in this room right now.” Pidge smirked at Keith. Keith’s eyes went wide for a second, followed by a look that clearly said ‘I will kill you, Pidge’.Or: Pidge tells Lance's brother Lance and Keith are dating and now Lance's entire family thinks they are dating.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is gay, they are all gay.

Keith liked College. He liked living with his best friends, liked learning new things, it was great. Sure it had some down sides, but in general he liked it. He was happy. He liked how things were playing out for him right now.

It were mornings like these when he didn’t like college. Mornings where he woke up on the ground in the living room, his best friend laying on top of him. While he was blinking himself awake he could loosely spot Hunk in the kitchen and Lance passed out on the kitchen counter. He felt like he had that time he and Pidge first got drunk in their last year of middle school and woke up in Pidge’s backyard with no memory of the night before.

He also wished he could blame his current state on alcohol. On drinking too much at a party, or at least drinking too much while hanging out with his friends. But no, his current state was because of the three bars of chocolate he and Pidge had eaten, the pizza that he ate way too much off the night before, as well as the liter coke he drowned and the fact that he had only gotten like four hours of sleep.

When Pidge woke up a few moments later, she didn’t seem to be affected at all by all they had eaten the night before. Pidge just stood up, not saying a word, walked into the open kitchen, not paying Hunk any attention and opened the fridge.

Keith manage to move his body up so that he was sitting without falling back again, and then slowly turned around towards the kitchen. Pidge had, even though Hunk was making breakfast at the time, started eating leftover fries from the night before. Lance was still sleeping on the counter, mouth open, arms and legs hanging down on every side.

“Breakfast is done in like two minutes,” Hunk said, smiling at Keith.

Keith was too tired to quickly understand those words, yet alone form a reply. Hunk seemed to realize that rather quickly and didn’t comment on it. Pidge on the other hand started smiling at the thought of more food.

“Can someone wake up Lance?” Hunk asked. Pidge smiled even brighter at that, walked up next to him and without another word pushed him off the counter. A loud crashing sound went through the room, and Lance’s eyes flew open. He jumped up quickly, looking around himself, trying to figure out what happened.  
Then his eyes landed on Pidge, who was chuckling. “You!”

An angry expression laid on his face, Pidge not paying him any more attention, sat down at the table. Hunk had made Pancakes and she had no intention on waiting for Lance and Keith to make their way to the table.

“You ok?” Lance asked Keith, who was still sitting on the ground looking like he would pass out any second. Keith nodded slowly. Sure, he felt like death and just wanted to sleep for another four weeks, but besides that he was fine.

Hunk sighed, helping Keith up, before going back to making Pancakes. “How much did you fucking eat yesterday?”

By the time Hunk had gotten home, they had all three been asleep already, surrounded by two empty family pizza cartons and soda bottles, as well as chocolate paper, High School Musical Credits on the TV. He had been too tired to wake them up so he had just cleaned up a little, and then fell asleep in his own bed. Days like those convinced him that he was the Mom Friend and all of them would die without him.

“Like two third of a family pizza each, as well as a lot of chocolate,” Pidge said, followed by taking another pancake. Keith had to support his head with his hand as he was leaning on the table and Lance was almost laying in his chair.

“Can we just sleep for the rest of the day?” Lance asked.

“I’m in,” Keith said.

Hunk sighed. “Sorry to burst your bubble, but your brother is coming over this afternoon.”

Lance groaned. He had totally forgotten Jamie was visiting them. He would just call it off, but he was going home for christmas in one week, and he needed all the family updates, so he wouldn’t have to ask stupid questions during Christmas. His family was rather big so he had no interest in learning what was going on in the time he had been gone, during dinner.

“Oh and Shiro, Matt and Allura are also coming over for breakfast,” Hunk said. “I send Allurra a Snap of the food and she said they were getting ready to steal our food.”

Keith’s eyes widened in horror. “Shiro will kill me!”

“Why?” Lance asked.

“Have you seen how we look, he’ll think we spend last night getting drunk and now have a terrible hangover,” Keith said.

Lance shrugged. “It’s not like he never got drunk when he was in College.”

And like that was their cue, the door flew open and Allura walked in, followed by Shiro and Matt. One of the worst parts of living almost next door to your friends was that they would always come over to steal food.

“What the fuck happened to you two?” Allura asked as she saw Keith and Lance.

Shiro sighed. “Please don’t tell me you’re hungover.”

Lance shook his head. “We ate too much last night and then slept on the kitchen counter.”

“He slept on the kitchen counter, I slept on the ground,” Keith mumbled.

Matt shook his head, sitting down next to Pidge and stealing her food. She shot her brother an angry look.

“Only you two?” Shiro asked.

“Pidge too,” Hunk said. “But she isn’t affected.”

Lance squinted his eyes. “Further proof she isn’t human.”

Pidge smirked.

Allura sighed. “I don’t get how you survive.”

Pidge shrugged. “I mean I slept pretty comfortable, Keith is a great pillow.”

“Well my entire body hurts because of you now, so I’m happy you had a good night of sleep at least,” Keith said. His voice was too tired to tell if it was sarcasm or not, but knowing him it probably was.

“Anyhow, you should take a nap,” Shiro said.

“Space Dad, caring as ever,” Lance chuckled.

Shiro sighed. “You’re never letting me live that down, are you?”

Lance shook his head.

“Have you packed yet, Pidge?” Matt then asked.

Pidge nodded, “Mostly.” She then looked at Keith. “Our offer for you to join us still stands,” Pidge said.

Keith shook his hands. “I’ll stay here, need some time alone.”

Pidge pouted. She hated knowing her best friend was spending Christmas alone and she couldn’t do a thing about it. Of course, she understood that he wanted to be alone for a while, he wasn’t the biggest people person, but it still felt bad.

“You know you are always welcome at Coran’s,” Allura said.

“Man, I miss Coran,” Hunk said. “He should visit us sometime.”

All of them agreed quickly.

Keith sighed again. “Thanks, but really I’m fine on my own.”

They all sighed but didn’t address the topic further.

 

At exactly three pm someone knocked on their door. Lance sighed, knowing it was his brother and therefor he had to open the door. He removed his legs from Hunk’s lap and walked up to the door. Jamie smiled at him, hugging him close and then walking in.

“Long time no see,” Hunk said, holding out his fist. Jamie smiled, giving him a fist bump and then dropping down on the sofa next to him.

“I know. It must have been since… Patricia’s wedding?”

“Looks like it,” Hunk said.

Before Lance could say anything, Pidge walked in. “Is that Jamie? He looks like you… just in attractive,” Pidge said.

“Shut up Gremlin,” Lance shot back.

Jamie chuckled. “No wonder I’m the one that gets all the girls.”

Lance huffed. “I get dates, too.”

“Spa Day with Allura doesn’t count,” Keith said from the back of the room, before going back to scrolling his phone.

“Hell yes it does,” Lance said.

Jamie rolled his eyes. “Isn’t she the one that is way out of his league?”

Lance nodded. “She’s great. But what I am saying is that I don’t have any problems finding someone who wants to go out with me.”

“You never brought anyone home with you,” Jamie said. “Well besides Hunk.”

“Hunk would date me if he wasn’t in love with Shay,” Lance said, crossing his arms. “He loves me.”

“It’s true,” Hunk said. “Lance is great.”

“Lie,” Keith mumbled. His physical and mental state was somewhat back to normal after the five hours of proper sleep Shiro had pressured him into. Lance on the other hand had just drank four Energy Drinks and decided he was fine. Pidge seriously questioned how he could believe he would be fine like that, but didn’t question it any further.

“I still don’t think you ever had a real relationship,” Jamie said.

“I had,” Lance said, and send a helpless look at Pidge. While he knew Hunk would love helping him with this, he was a shit liar. Keith wouldn’t want to lie about that for him, so his luck was left with Pidge.

“He actually is in a relationship at the moment, even thought about bringing them with him for Christmas,” Pidge quickly said.

“You’re seeing someone at the moment?” Jamie asked, in full surprise. “Why didn’t you tell me? Don’t you trust your brother? Who is it?”

“Yeah, I think it’s pretty serious,” Pidge said. Lance looked now even more helpless. He would never try to get Pidge’s help for anything again.

“Really?” Jamie smirked.

Pidge nodded eagerly. “Yeah yeah, they’re constantly hanging out and being cute and making me want to gag.”

“Now I want to know who it is,” Jamie said. “Do I know them?”

Pidge nodded. “In fact, he is in this room right now.” Pidge smirked at Keith. Keith’s eyes went wide for a second, followed by a look that clearly said ‘I will kill you, Pidge’.

“Oh wasn’t I supposed to mention that? I’m sorry,” Pidge smiled innocently, and then left the room. Lance was going to kill her and then bring her back to life, just so he could kill her again.

Hunk slowly stood up as well, silently making his way towards his room.

“Why didn’t you tell me, Lance?” Jamie smirked.

Lance didn’t reply. “Oh… ehm… we’re… ehm…”

“I can’t believe it, my baby brother finally has a boyfriend, I’m so proud, I need to text the rest of the family,” he said, pulling out his phone. Before Lance could stop him, he had sent a text to the family chat. Lance was going to kill first Pidge, then Jamie and in the end Keith. He wasn’t sure why Keith, but he felt like that was necessary.

“Are you coming for Christmas Keith? Mamà will be so happy to meet you,” Jamie rambled.

“Ehm… Can I talk to Keith for a second… In private?” Lance asked.

Jamie shrugged.

Lance stood up, grabbed Keith’s arm and pulled him into his room. “What are we supposed to do?”

“Tell him we aren’t dating of course!” Keith yell whispered.

“How am I supposed to convince my entire family of that? They will tease me all Christmas! I can’t go home, Fuck! My sister is going to make fun of me for the rest of my life, how am I su-”

“Shit…” Keith mumbled

Lance voice got faster every passing second. “What if I just stay here for the holidays? Pretend I’m sick- A FLU! Yes I caught a flu and now I have bed rest. or maybe-”

“Stop,” Keith said. “I’ll do it.”

“What?”

“I’ll act like your boyfriend over Christmas,” Keith sighed. “Only because you freaking out scares me.”

Lance looked shocked. “You really... ? Wow. Who are you and what have you done to Keith?”

“Shut up and accept the fact that I’m being nice to you for once. You also owe me Fries for the next six months we go to McDonalds.” Keith said.

Lance nodded. “But I think we can both agree that Pidge is at fault here.”

Keith sighed but nodded. For once they problem they were faced with really wasn’t completely Lance’s fault.

Keith opened the door again and they went back in the living room. Jamie looked up from his phone, smiling at them. “Cia asked if you’re coming for Christmas, she really wants to meet you.”

Keith nodded slowly. “If it’s really no problem for you, I’d love to come for Christmas.” Lance smiled at him. Jamie was smiling even brighter. “Now if you excuse me, I still need to finish something for work.”

Keith quickly left the Living room, entering his shared bedroom with Pidge.

“What the fuck was that?” He asked. Pidge was sitting on her bed, laptop in front of her, phone in hand.

“Someone had to do something,” Pidge said. “About Lance constantly getting teased by his family, as well as about your endless pining.”

“Pining? The fuck? I don’t like Lance!”

Pidge fell back on her bed and crossed her arms in front of her face. “You’re unbelievable. Do you want a list of all the nights you kept me up talking about him?”

Keith didn’t reply, he just sat down on his bed and went on his phone. He didn’t like Lance, Pidge was clearly going


	2. Chapter 2

“When did you start dating?” Hunk asked.

“Somewhere in November,” Keith said. Hunk sighed but let it slide. The important thing was that they didn’t remember different dates, and not that they both remember the date.

“Fourteenth,” Lance said. If Keith was honest, Lance had never seemed like the person that would remember things like this, but apparently he was good at it. While Keith was struggling to remember all the dates, Lance had remembered them like they were his own birthday. And that boy definitely knew when his birthday was.

“Who asked out who?”

“I asked out Keith, after two months of him not reacting to my flirting,” Lance said.

Hunk nodded slowly. “First Date?”

“Motorbike ride to McDonalds, and then ate Fries while sitting in the woods talking,” Keith said. He wasn’t sure how exactly Lance came up with that idea, but it did sound like a good first date. And getting McDonalds on a first date was probably the most realistic thing for the two of them to happen.

“So you got the basics,” Hunk said. “The bigger problem should be when personal questions start.” Lance looked at him confused. “Questions about Keith’s family and stuff. For us it’s just normal that Keith is an Orphan and grew up going from orphan house to orphan house the first thirteen years of his life, followed by then living with his uncle who never was home. But maybe that’s not the best conversation starter.”

Keith nodded slowly. “So just avoid family topics.”

“Dude, you’re eighteen and not spending Christmas with your family, there will be questions,” Lance said. “I think it’s just better to casually mention you grew up with your uncle, but neither of you celebrated Christmas much,” Lance suggested.

Hunk nodded. “Seems better.”

“Alright, anything else?” Keith asked.

He was a lot more relaxed at the thought of this than he thought he would be. When he thought of the situation beforehand he was nervous. He didn’t think he could do it. He wasn’t even sure anymore why he had agreed to this. Pidge had apologized to Lance several times, saying she was just trying to help. Lance had shrugged it off by now, saying he would have reacted the same way. Pidge however had not apologized to Keith for getting him into this; she had said she had done him a favour.

“I don’t think so,” Hunk slowly said. “Then again we’re talking about Lance’s family, so you may never know.”

Keith nodded slowly.

“Also, bring casual clothes, all of us usually just wear comfy stuff over christmas,” Lance said. “Oh and we’ll probably have to share a room because we only have one guest room and my sister’s kids will be there.”

“Sure,” Keith said.

Hunk smiled. “I think you’ll do great. Lance’s family loves basically everyone.”

“It’s true, they also hug everyone so be prepared,” Lance quickly chimed in.

“I share a room with Pidge, who constantly falls asleep on top of me, I think I can manage a few hugs,” Keith slowly said. Sure he wasn’t a big fan of hugs, but for one weekend he could deal.

Hunk took a look at the clock and then stood up. “I’ll start packing my bags, I need to get to the airport in a little more than six hours.”

“You need any help?” Keith asked.

Hunk smiled, but shook his head. “No, I’m fine. You two try to figure out how to survive the four days without me and Pidge here to feed you.”

Keith and Lance looked at each other before saying at the same time “McDonald's” and jumping up.

“You can’t eat the entire- you know what, i’ll give you those four days of holidays without anyone to stop you,” Hunk said, sighing deeply. He then disappeared into his room.

While Lance and Keith made their way to the door, Lance started complaining about how unfair it was that Hunk would be going to Hawaii over the holidays, where it was warm and nice and there was a beach, while his family lived in the middle of nowhere.

“On the bright side, we’re only a ten minute drive from Pidge, Shiro and Matt,” Keith said. Lance nodded slowly. In the rush of his brother constantly texting him, asking about Keith he had completely forgotten that besides from Allura and Hunk they had all grown up in the same town.

The town was not the biggest, mostly just made out of rows and rows of houses as well as woods. There was one primary school, one middle school and one high school (and yet lance and keith had managed to not talk to each other till their last year of high school) as well as a few small shops. The only good part was that one of those shops was McDonald's. Keith, Matt and Pidge had grown up on the woods side of town, while Lance had lived next to the school and Shiro on the edge of town where there was literally nothing to do. That was one of the reasons Shiro had spend so much time at Pidge and Matt’s house.

“You think we’ll see them during the holidays?” Lance asked.

“You think anyone in the Holt Family leaves the house if they don’t have to?” Keith replied. Shiro and his parent were spending Christmas with them, a tradition they had kept going since Matt and Shiro were still little (even though the Holts were Jewish, and Shrio’s family didn’t believe in god either). Keith still remember that Shiro was nervous before leaving earlier that day, because it was the first time seeing Matt’s parents since he and Matt had officially started dating. The fact that the Holts loved him didn’t seem to cross is mind till literally all of his friends had pointed it out.

Lance grabbed his phone and they made their way outside. Not ten minutes later they were sitting in an almost empty parking lot, leaning against Keith’s motorbike eating. Lance was eating like there was no tomorrow, while Keith was trying not to overdo it again.

“You’re really ok with the fake dating thing?” Lance asked.

Keith nodded. “Do I seem like the person that agrees to something they aren’t ok with?”

“Not really,” Lance admitted. “It’s just that my family can be a lot, so if at any point you need a break just say so and we can disappear somewhere.”

“Got it,” Keith said. “Ehm… About physical contact…”

“Physica- Oh yeah yeah, what about it?”

Keith sighed, “How should we deal with that part?”

“How about we just go with it? Like holding hands and stuff will be fine for you, right?” Lance asked. They both knew that Lance was the most affectionate person any of their friends had ever met, while Keith prefered his personal space.

“Yeah no that’s fine,” Keith slowly said. “What about your parents? Like what do they consider as appropriate and stuff?”

“My family is a lot like me, so we will probably stick out more if we’re sitting five feet apart as if we would be making out against the wall,” Lance explained.

Keith almost choked on his coke. “I won’t have to worry about that then.”

“Are you sure you’re ok?” Lance asked. Keith nodded quickly. “You’ll tell me when you aren’t, right?”

“Of course,” Keith said. “Maybe we should get going, before Hunk leaves for the airport.”

Lance nodded and grabbed his things, standing up. “Probably a good idea.”

They threw away their trash and then made their way back home on the bike. Lance enjoyed bike rides with Keith, even if they were only for two minutes. He enjoyed bike rides in general, but something about knowing it was Keith driving made it even better.

When they arrived back at the apartment building and walked into their flat, they found Hunk sitting in the living room, on his phone, yellow backpack next to him.

“We’re back,” Lance said and threw himself down on the sofa next to him. “When are you leaving?”

“Shay is picking me up any minute,” Hunk said.

Lance smiled at him. “You packed our presents?”

“How would I forget?”

“I’ll really fucking miss you dude,” Lance said.

“I’ll miss you too,” Hunk said, followed by a knock on the door.

Keith went to open the door, letting Shay in. “I think they still need a minute,” he nodded over to where Keith and Hunk were now closely hugging.

“I didn’t expect anything else,” Shay said, smiling softly. It were moment likes these when Keith realized how perfect Shay and Hunk were for each other. Both of them were total dorks and sweethearts, that cared a lot about other people and just tried their best to life a happy life and support their loved ones.

“See you after the holidays,” Lance said. “Tell your moms I miss them.”

“Will do,” Hunk replied as he walked over to Shay, kissing her cheek as a greeting. “Try not to eat too much Junk Food, both of you.”

“We’d never,” Keith said, smiling. “Have fun.”

“You too!” And then the door closed behind him.

“I already miss him,” Lance said.

Keith just shook his head and grabbed a random movie from the shelve. “Movie Night?”

“I’ll get the Popcorn,” Lance replied.

 

As Keith woke up the next morning, he already heard sounds from the living room. He turned around in his bed, pulling his covers over his head, trying to ignore the sounds. He just hoped Lance wouldn’t break any bones or furniture. At the third crash in a row he convinced himself to finally stand up.

Lance was standing in the kitchen, a mess of all thing their fridge had to offer around him. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, so his entire chest, as well as his face, were covered in flour. Keith was pretty sure there was a broken egg on the kitchen counter and something that looked like a failed pancake on a dish.

“What the fuck are you doing?”

“I tried to make the pancakes Hunk made for us a few days ago,” Lance said. “But somehow this isn’t working out as well as I planned it to.”

Keith shook his head. “You’re an idiot.” He helped him clean up anyway.

They ate the ‘pancakes’ Lance had made while sitting on the sofa and watching recaps of Keeping up with the Kardashians on TV. Neither of them really liked the Kardashians, but somehow they always ended up watching it anyway.

“Can you imagine being rich enough to spend 500 Dollar in a Sex Shop at once, for things you don’t even know if you need them?” Lance asked, his head leaning back, imagining it.

“Ok but you could spend that money way smarter,” Keith said.

Lance looked shocked. “Smarter than for sex?”

“Yeah, food,” Keith said.

“Ok, but they are models, they aren’t allowed to eat proper food,” Lance shot back.

“Well I’m not eating proper food either right now, and do you see me complaining?”

Lance threw a pillow at his face and Keith couldn’t even blame him, he did deserve that. “I tried to be a good roommate and make us breakfast and you insult my cooking skills!”

“Cooking skills would imply that there are at least some skills,” Keith smirked. And there was the second pillow.

“I’m never doing anything nice to you ever again!”

“If you call these pancakes being nice to me, I think I can pass on you being nice,” Keith mumbled.

“Oh that’s it, you’re dead, Kogane,” Lance said and threw himself at Keith, pushing him to the ground. Keith reacted by trying to turn them around. And just like that they ended up rolling around on the ground, trying to pin the other down.

Even though Keith was probably stronger and more trained than Lance, Lane always seemed to put up a good fight, knowing all of Keith’s weaknesses.

“Is this all you got? I’m disappointed,” Keith teased and pushed Lance over.

Lance reacted by kicking Keith off of him till he was laying on the ground, and then pinning him down. “I’d say I won.”

Keith sighed. “This time you won, but next time I’ll make your life a living hell.”

“We both know you won’t, because you’re actually just a big softie,” Lance replied. Keith took a deep breath and then pushed Lance over, who fell on his back.

“OUCH! Is that any way to treat your pretend boyfriend?” Lance looked at him hurt.

“You’re the one who started this,” Keith replied, sitting up.

“You deserved it,” Lance said. He slowly stood up and then held out his hand to pull Keith up. When they returned to the TV the episode was almost over already.

“We missed all the fun parts,” Lance said.

“You mean the parts where she uses the things she bought at the sex shop?” Keith asked. “I think I’m ok with not seeing that.”

“That’s just because you don’t like boobs,” Lance said.

Keith shook his head. “Ok so you want to see that?”

Lance made his ‘thinking face’ for a few seconds, before saying, “I get your point.”

“See?” Keith said. “Now get dressed, we still need to do Christmas Shopping.”

“Why do we-”

“I might be lying to your parents about being your boyfriend, but I’m not going to show up at your house for Christmas, without a present,” Keith said, and left to get dressed.


	3. Chapter 3

Keith and Lance left early the next day. They managed to store all their things on the motorbike, and some into a backpack and started to drive. It was a five hour drive on the bike, so they had decided to stop at a fast food restaurant - probably McDonald's - as soon as they leave the highway and eat something that probably shouldn't be eaten as breakfast.

Keith had been worried Lance would fall asleep and then fall off the bike, so he had made him drink four cups of coffee. Lance had tried to argue but admitted that falling asleep on a bike on the highway wasn't on his list of things to do this Christmas.

When they actually left the highway after three hours on a bike that maybe wasn't made for the highway, Lance's stomach had started making noises he'd never want to hear again.

It took another fifteen minutes to find a McDonalds and they spend ages finding a parking spot.

When they finally managed to they had to wait in line at the counter for ages.

“Wait- you already came out to your family, right?” Keith suddenly asked.

Lance nodded. “When I was fifteen.”

“How did it go?”

“It was a beautiful Summer Afternoon,” Lance started the story. Keith shot him a look. “Ok basically my mom said they already knew and that I wasn't exactly good at hiding it. Then my little sister - Alba, she was like ten at the time, said she heard me and Hunk talking about Zac Efron the other week and-”

“Zac Efron? Really?”

“We were watching High School Musical!”

“I mean I know you like that but still… Zac Efron?”

“Oh shut up, Hot Topic,” Lance repliee.

“Hot topic?”

“Couples have cute nicknames for each other, right?”

“Hot topic isn't cute,” Keith replied.

Lance sighed. “Would your prefer ‘Rejected Panic at the Disco member’?”

“Brendon Urie would have loved having me in the band!”

Lance shook his head. “I highly doubt that.”

“You're just jealous because you know they are more famous than Lana will ever be,” Keith said.

“Well at least Lana isn’t a one person band,” Lance said.

“Too soon, Lance, too soon!”

Keith made a fake crying expression.

“You're really a textbook emo,” Lance said.

Keith narrowed his eyes. “If I was you I wouldn't insult the person who is currently driving you home on a motorbike.”

Lance shut up immediately.

Keith ordered their food and they left to find an empty table.

“I missed fries,” Lance said the second they started eating.

“We were at McDonalds like two days ago,” Keith replied, shaking his head.

Lance rolled his eyes. “A man needs his fries.”

Keith sighed and decided to not comment on it further.

When they ate it was mostly silence, and an occasional comment from Lance about how fast Keith can eat.

“How long do we still have to drive?” Lance asked.

“Technically google maps said two hours, but the streets are rarely used so if you want I can go over the speed limit,” Keith said. “We could be there in a little more than an hour.”

Lance nodded, finishing his fries. It took them another few moment to finally get up and make their way to the bike.

“I feel like I could fall asleep again,” Lance mumbled.

“Don't you dare, you can sleep once you're home,” Keith said. Lance sighed but nodded.

They climbed onto the bike and Keith drove off.

Once they reached empty streets surrounded by corn fields, Keith said “Hold On” and then increased the speed to a point Lance almost screamed. But as scary as it was he also loved every second of it, because he knew he could trust Keith. So he wrapped his arms as tightly around Keith as he could and just closed his eyes enjoying the wind around them.

It felt like they were going faster and faster every second. Keith was having the time of his life, driving fast was not something he got to do often in town, so he was going to get the best out of this.

They went like that four around forty five minutes. Lance was moving closer to Keith every second, even at the point where Lance was convinced it wasn't possible anymore. Keith didn't complain though, he just went faster.

They slowed down when they reached the first houses again. They outside of their town wasn't the prettiest, but it gave Lance a weird feeling of being home again. Neither the dirty houses nor the holes in the streets or the trashed beer bottles on the sides of the roads were very welcoming, but Lance couldn't bring himself to care.

“You ok?” Keith asked, turning around a few corners till they reached the center of town.

“Mhm,” Lance replied nodding. He didn't let go of Keith, though.

Keith didn't questioned it and just kept on driving till they reached the center of town. Lance had said he lived close to the school, so Keith’s plan had been to drive to their old school and make Lance guide them from there. Lance did.

They reached the McClain Family House just right for Lunch time. Lance's sister, Alba, was sitting on the swing in front of the house, reading. She looked up when she saw the bike enter the street, her eyes widening when she recognised her brother.

Keith parked the bike on the side of the driveway, as instructed by Lance who still hadn't let him go.

Lance could hear Alba opening the house door and screaming for Lance's family to come. Lance and Keith left the bike - Keith saying they could grab their things later - and walked over to Alba, who immediately hugged Lance.

“Who's that?” She asked, still wrapped around Lance.

“That's Keith, my-”

“Oh yeah Jamie mentioned him. He hadn't mentioned that Keith is way out of your league though,” Alba replied. She then let go of Lance and turned to Keith, “How much is he paying you?”

“We haven't come to an agreement on that quite yet,” Keith replied, smirking a little.

“Shut up, you love me,” Lance replied, pulling Keith close.

Keith sighed but let it happen. The situation was stopped by Jamie walking outside, with a girl that looked like Alba in a few years older.

“Oh right,” Lance said. “You already know Jamie. This is Alba,” he nodded to Alba.

“I figured,” Keith replied.

Lance chuckled a little. “And that's Patricia, but she prefers Cia.”

“Hello,” Patricia said and smiled at Keith. Jamie nodded at him, before pulling Lance into a hug.

“Mamá and Pa are at the store right now, but they'll be home soon,” Jamie explained. They made their way inside.

Cia quickly excused herself, making her way upstairs.

“So…” Alba mumbled. “Why are you dating Lance?”

Keith shrugged in reply.

“But you're like way too good for him,” Alba said.

Jamie shot her a mean look. “Alba don't be rude.”

“It's not rude if it's true,” Alba replied.

Jamie shot her another look. “Anywayyy,” Lance said. “When we're done appreciating my boyfriend-” Keith blushed, “Can we find something to eat?”

“You ate Fries like an hour ago,” Keith said.

“Yes, but Fries don't do the job anymore,” Lance replied. “I need more food.”

“When Mamá and Pa come back we can probably eat,” Jamie said. Lance groaned in reply.

The next half hour was something. Keith spend his time listening to things Alba and Jamie told, Lance constantly complained about needing food and Cia was nowhere to be seen.

When Lance's parents came home it was a mess. They managed to store all the groceries rather quickly, even Cia came downstairs to help.

“Ok, now that we finished this,” Lance's mother started. “You must be Keith. I'm María.”

“Nice to meet you,” Keith replied, and María pulled him into a hug.

Keith hadn't been there for long yet but he had already had more hugs than he was used to. He let it happen anyway.

Lance's father, Luis, pulled him into a hug as well. Keith was in general a little overwhelmed with the situation.

Lance noticed it pretty quickly and changed the conversation topic to food, complaining about his hunger again. María suggested they go and grab their things from the bike, storing them in their room, while she and Alba made Lunch.

Lance didn't waste a second, grabbing Keith's wrist and pulling him outside.

“That was a lot,” Keith slowly mumbled.

“I warned you,” Lance replied. “But yeah my family loves hugs. A lot.”

“I noticed.”

Lance grabbed half of the things they stored on the bike, Keith the other half and they made their way inside the house again. Lance lead Keith up the stairs till they reached a door at the end of the floor. Lance opened it, revealing a blue themed room.

The walls were painted a light blue, the bedsheets were blue and the furniture was white with blue highlights. Keith wasn't really surprised, considering Lance's room at the flat looked pretty similar. The only thing he hadn't expected was a collection of shark plushies on one of the shelves.

“You collect sharks?”

“Not really,” Lance placed his things onto his bed and turned towards Keith. “They just ended up there over time. I didn't need them anymore, but they had too many memories to throw them away, so I just kept them there.”

Keith smiled, as he saw that Lance was blushing a little.

“We can ask my mom about another mattress or something later on today,” Lance said.

Keith nodded, “Seems alright.”

Keith could see that Lance was happy to finally be back home. It was adorable how happy he was about it, even though he tried to hide it. Keith had always suspected that Lance missed his family and would prefer not living a five hour drive away from them.

“You want to go back downstairs?” Keith asked. Lance quickly nodded.

When they entered the kitchen, lunch was almost finished.

“Lance, Could you put the dishes on the table?” María asked.

“Sí,” Lance replied and quickly did as told.

Keith just awkwardly stood there. he offered his help several times, but María and Luis had kept insisting he was their guest and wouldn't have to do anything.  
When Lance had finished Keith pulled him aside a little and asked “Do you usually speak spanish around here?”

Lance shook his head. “Not really, sometimes a few sentences. My parents both speak native spanish, but me and my siblings don't. We all grew up here and only learned spanish during school. Jamie hated it, he wasn't too good at it either. Alba and Cia both speak a little. My other older siblings are mostly fluent. From time to time we slip in a few spanish sentences, but not much.”

“I was just surprised when you answered her in spanish…”

Lance chuckled a little. “I wouldn't consider ‘Sí’ a complex spanish sentence or anything so…”

Keith blushed a little.

Lance then pulled him back to the table where they sat down and the family started eating.

Luis asked several questions about college, while María was more interested in how Lance and Keith got together. Jamie spend most of the time talking about how embarrassed Keith was when Pidge mentioned their relationship, while Alba kept questioning Keith why he would date Lance. Cia was quiet.

“Patricia, are you ok?” María asked after a while.

“Mhm, just tired,” she replied, and went back to concentrating on her food.

Keith wouldn't have thought her behaviour was weird or off, if Lance wouldn't look so worried.

The rest of Lunch was uneventful. Afterwards Keith insisted on helping clean up, while Lance started questioning Alba about some guy Jamie had mentioned when he was meeting up with Lance a few days before.

“Does Lance treat you right?” María asked Keith while they were doing the dishes.

“What? Of course, he's great,” Keith replied. He hadn't expected the question. Sure, Shiro had prepared him to get the shovel talk, get asked questions about his personal life, but he hadn't expected to be asked about how good of a boyfriend Lance was.

María nodded slowly. “Jamie mentioned you live together.”

“Yeah, the two of us and two of our other friends share a flat,” Keith explained.

“Oh yeah, I remember. Hunk and… Pidgy?”

“Pidge,” Keith laughed a little.

“Pidge, of course. Hunk has been here a few times, since he and Lance became friends years ago. It was always hard for Lance, that his best friend lived so far away,” María explained.

“I can imagine,” Keith replied. “He really missed being here as well, even though he had a problem with admitting it.”

María nodded. “He has always gotten homesick easily.”

There was a short moment of silence.

“You know, I'm really glad that he has you guys. You seem to have a good influence on him,” María said.

“I'm pretty sure he doesn't need much good influence, but thank you,” Keith replied, smiling a little. Hunk definitely was right, when he talked about how amazing Lance's family was.

The conversation was stopped by Lance walking in, and randomly pulling Keith into a hug.

“What's going on?” Keith asked, his body tensing. He knew Lance liked hugs but this was new even for him.

“Can't I just hug you?”

Lance slowly moved his hand towards Keith's hair, and suddenly Keith felt something cold and slimy against his head.

“What is that?” Keith asked. Lance pulled away.

“Alba made blue glitter slime,” Lance explained. At the same time they started running.

“You're dead, McClain!” Keith mumbled and followed Lance outside. At some point Lance tripped over his own feed, falling to the ground.

Keith quickly pressed him down, saying “I told you the next time I'd win.”

“Well I'm not the one with slime in their hair, so who's the real winner?”

“I hate you,” Keith replied.

“No you don't, I'm great and you know it.” Lance smiled a little and Keith gave up, letting him go.

When they walked back inside, Keith made his way upstairs to wash the slime out. It went relatively easy.

**Two New Messages from ‘Pidgeon’ in ‘Gay Alien Hunters’**

**Chat: Gay Alien Hunters**

Pidgeon: How did it go?

Pidgeon: Did his family buy it?

Kogayne: yep

Kogayne: they're super nice???

Pidgeon: that's great

Pidgeon: so how's your crush going?

Kogayne: I don't have a crush on Lance

Pidgeon: don't fight it

Pidgeon: you are in love

Pidgeon: and he's in love with you

Kogayne: hahaha no

Kogayne: no fucking way

Pidgeon: yes you like him

Pidgeon: and i have screenshots to prove my point

Kogayne: Screenshots?

Pidgeon: you late at night complaining about how ‘gross’ lance looks smiling

Pidgeon: or you complaining about Lance never wearing shirts

Pidgeon: idek why that annoys you

Kogayne: there's just no need to be shirtless

Pidgeon: You're a hopeless case

Kogayne: ok but you also get annoyed when I wear ugly clothes

Kogayne: just bc “why would you do that?”

Kogayne: so me getting annoyed at Lance not wearing a shirt is not that weird

Pidgeon: ok but i don't have a crush on you so that's different

Kogayne: I don't have a crush on Lance either

Pidgeon: ugh

Pidgeon: you know that no one will judge you if you like him right?

Kogayne: but i don't like him

Pidgeon: You never looked at him and thought about how good he looks, or how you want to kiss him?

Pidgeon: Have you never thought about dating him?

Kogayne: well yes

Kogayne: but that doesn't mean anything

Pidgeon: Do you also think about those stuff with hunk ot shiro or matt?

Kogayne: ...no

Pidgeon: So have you ever considered?

Pidgeon: that maybe

Pidgeon: just maybe

Pidgeon: you might have a crush on lance

Pidgeon: just a possibility

Kogayne: fuck

Pidgeon: Is that a yes?

Kogayne: I'll kill you if you tell anyone

Pidgeon: I don't think you could kill me

Pidgeon: but I won't tell anyone

Kogayne: thanks

Kogayne: this is weird

Kogayne: i never liked anyone before

Pidgeon: Didn't you have a crush on Shiro once?

Kogayne: no????

Pidgeon: mh

Pidgeon: so Lance is your first crush?

Kogayne: I think you’d know if I would have liked someone else before

Pidgeon: true

Pidgeon: Are you going to tell him?

Kogayne: hell no

 

Pidgeon: you know that he might like you too

Kogayne: yeah but I'm not risking a friendship for that

Pidgeon: I won't pressure you to do it

Pidgeon: but i will say that it would be better

Kogayne: yeah no

Kogayne: but thanks for listening

Pidgeon: that's what a best friend is for

Pidgeon: and i mean you listened to me back when I was a teenager and crushing on Allura

Kogayne: oh beautiful old times

Pidgeon: but are you sure you never liked Shiro?

Kogayne: He's like my brother

Pidgeon: … there are people who claim to be in love with their siblings

Kogayne: You're gross

Pidgeon: just saying

Kogayne: I'll leave now

Pidgeon: Have fun with Lance ;)

Kogayne: I hate you


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Gay Alien Hunters" is just Pidge and Keith

Keith and Lance left early the next day. They managed to store all their things on the motorbike, and some into a backpack and started to drive. It was a five hour drive on the bike, so they had decided to stop at a fast food restaurant - probably McDonald's - as soon as they leave the highway and eat something that probably shouldn't be eaten as breakfast. 

Keith had been worried Lance would fall asleep and then fall off the bike, so he had made him drink four cups of coffee. Lance had tried to argue but admitted that falling asleep on a bike on the highway wasn't on his list of things to do this Christmas.

When they actually left the highway after three hours on a bike that maybe wasn't made for the highway, Lance's stomach had started making noises he'd never want to hear again.

It took another fifteen minutes to find a McDonalds and they spend ages finding a parking spot. 

When they finally managed to they had to wait in line at the counter for ages. 

“Wait- you already came out to your family, right?” Keith suddenly asked.

Lance nodded. “When I was fifteen.”

“How did it go?”

“It was a beautiful Summer Afternoon,” Lance started the story. Keith shot him a look. “Ok basically my mom said they already knew and that I wasn't exactly good at hiding it. Then my little sister - Alba, she was like ten at the time, said she heard me and Hunk talking about Zac Efron the other week and-”

“Zac Efron? Really?”

“We were watching High School Musical!”

“I mean I know you like that but still… Zac Efron?”

“Oh shut up, Hot Topic,” Lance repliee. 

“Hot topic?”

“Couples have cute nicknames for each other, right?”

“Hot topic isn't cute,” Keith replied.

Lance sighed. “Would your prefer ‘Rejected Panic at the Disco member’?”

“Brendon Urie would have loved having me in the band!” 

Lance shook his head. “I highly doubt that.”

“You're just jealous because you know they are more famous than Lana will ever be,” Keith said.

“Well at least Lana isn’t a one person band,” Lance said.

“Too soon, Lance, too soon!”

Keith made a fake crying expression.

“You're really a textbook emo,” Lance said.

Keith narrowed his eyes. “If I was you I wouldn't insult the person who is currently driving you home on a motorbike.”

Lance shut up immediately. 

Keith ordered their food and they left to find an empty table.

“I missed fries,” Lance said the second they started eating.

“We were at McDonalds like two days ago,” Keith replied, shaking his head.

Lance rolled his eyes. “A man needs his fries.”

Keith sighed and decided to not comment on it further.

When they ate it was mostly silence, and an occasional comment from Lance about how fast Keith can eat.

“How long do we still have to drive?” Lance asked.

“Technically google maps said two hours, but the streets are rarely used so if you want I can go over the speed limit,” Keith said. “We could be there in a little more than an hour.”

Lance nodded, finishing his fries. It took them another few moment to finally get up and make their way to the bike.

“I feel like I could fall asleep again,” Lance mumbled.

“Don't you dare, you can sleep once you're home,” Keith said. Lance sighed but nodded.

They climbed onto the bike and Keith drove off. 

Once they reached empty streets surrounded by corn fields, Keith said “Hold On” and then increased the speed to a point Lance almost screamed. But as scary as it was he also loved every second of it, because he knew he could trust Keith. So he wrapped his arms as tightly around Keith as he could and just closed his eyes enjoying the wind around them.

It felt like they were going faster and faster every second. Keith was having the time of his life, driving fast was not something he got to do often in town, so he was going to get the best out of this. 

They went like that four around forty five minutes. Lance was moving closer to Keith every second, even at the point where Lance was convinced it wasn't possible anymore. Keith didn't complain though, he just went faster. 

They slowed down when they reached the first houses again. They outside of their town wasn't the prettiest, but it gave Lance a weird feeling of being home again. Neither the dirty houses nor the holes in the streets or the trashed beer bottles on the sides of the roads were very welcoming, but Lance couldn't bring himself to care.

“You ok?” Keith asked, turning around a few corners till they reached the center of town. 

“Mhm,” Lance replied nodding. He didn't let go of Keith, though.

Keith didn't questioned it and just kept on driving till they reached the center of town. Lance had said he lived close to the school, so Keith’s plan had been to drive to their old school and make Lance guide them from there. Lance did. 

They reached the McClain Family House just right for Lunch time. Lance's sister, Alba, was sitting on the swing in front of the house, reading. She looked up when she saw the bike enter the street, her eyes widening when she recognised her brother. 

Keith parked the bike on the side of the driveway, as instructed by Lance who still hadn't let him go.

Lance could hear Alba opening the house door and screaming for Lance's family to come. Lance and Keith left the bike - Keith saying they could grab their things later - and walked over to Alba, who immediately hugged Lance.

“Who's that?” She asked, still wrapped around Lance.

“That's Keith, my-”

“Oh yeah Jamie mentioned him. He hadn't mentioned that Keith is way out of your league though,” Alba replied. She then let go of Lance and turned to Keith, “How much is he paying you?”

“We haven't come to an agreement on that quite yet,” Keith replied, smirking a little.

“Shut up, you love me,” Lance replied, pulling Keith close.

Keith sighed but let it happen. The situation was stopped by Jamie walking outside, with a girl that looked like Alba in a few years older.

“Oh right,” Lance said. “You already know Jamie. This is Alba,” he nodded to Alba.

“I figured,” Keith replied.

Lance chuckled a little. “And that's Patricia, but she prefers Cia.”

“Hello,” Patricia said and smiled at Keith. Jamie nodded at him, before pulling Lance into a hug. 

“Mamá and Pa are at the store right now, but they'll be home soon,” Jamie explained. They made their way inside.

Cia quickly excused herself, making her way upstairs.

“So…” Alba mumbled. “Why are you dating Lance?”

Keith shrugged in reply.

“But you're like way too good for him,” Alba said. 

Jamie shot her a mean look. “Alba don't be rude.”

“It's not rude if it's true,” Alba replied.

Jamie shot her another look. “Anywayyy,” Lance said. “When we're done appreciating my boyfriend-” Keith blushed, “Can we find something to eat?”

“You ate Fries like an hour ago,” Keith said.

“Yes, but Fries don't do the job anymore,” Lance replied. “I need more food.”

“When Mamá and Pa come back we can probably eat,” Jamie said. Lance groaned in reply.

The next half hour was something. Keith spend his time listening to things Alba and Jamie told, Lance constantly complained about needing food and Cia was nowhere to be seen.

When Lance's parents came home it was a mess. They managed to store all the groceries rather quickly, even Cia came downstairs to help. 

“Ok, now that we finished this,” Lance's mother started. “You must be Keith. I'm María.”

“Nice to meet you,” Keith replied, and María pulled him into a hug. 

Keith hadn't been there for long yet but he had already had more hugs than he was used to. He let it happen anyway.

Lance's father, Luis, pulled him into a hug as well. Keith was in general a little overwhelmed with the situation.

Lance noticed it pretty quickly and changed the conversation topic to food, complaining about his hunger again. María suggested they go and grab their things from the bike, storing them in their room, while she and Alba made Lunch. 

Lance didn't waste a second, grabbing Keith's wrist and pulling him outside.

“That was a lot,” Keith slowly mumbled.

“I warned you,” Lance replied. “But yeah my family loves hugs. A lot.”

“I noticed.”

Lance grabbed half of the things they stored on the bike, Keith the other half and they made their way inside the house again. Lance lead Keith up the stairs till they reached a door at the end of the floor. Lance opened it, revealing a blue themed room. 

The walls were painted a light blue, the bedsheets were blue and the furniture was white with blue highlights. Keith wasn't really surprised, considering Lance's room at the flat looked pretty similar. The only thing he hadn't expected was a collection of shark plushies on one of the shelves.

“You collect sharks?”

“Not really,” Lance placed his things onto his bed and turned towards Keith. “They just ended up there over time. I didn't need them anymore, but they had too many memories to throw them away, so I just kept them there.”

Keith smiled, as he saw that Lance was blushing a little. 

“We can ask my mom about another mattress or something later on today,” Lance said. 

Keith nodded, “seems alright.”

Keith could see that Lance was happy to finally be back home. It was adorable how happy he was about it, even though he tried to hide it. Keith had always suspected that Lance missed his family and would prefer not living a five hour drive away from them.

“You want to go back downstairs?” Keith asked. Lance quickly nodded.

When they entered the kitchen, lunch was almost finished. 

“Lance, Could you put the dishes ok the table?” María asked.

“Sí,” Lance replied and quickly did as told.

Keith just awkwardly stood there. he offered his help several times, but María and Luis had kept insisting he was their guest and wouldn't have to do anything.

When Lance had finished Keith pulled him aside a little and asked “Do you usually speak spanish around here?”

Lance shook his head. “Not really, sometimes a few sentences. My parents both speak native spanish, but me and my siblings don't. We all grew up here and only learned spanish during school. Jamie hated it, he wasn't too good at it either. Alba and Cia both speak a little. My other older siblings are mostly fluent. From time to time we slip in a few spanish sentences, but not much.”

“I was just surprised when you answered her in spanish…”

Lance chuckled a little. “I wouldn't consider ‘Sí’ a complex spanish sentence or anything so…”

Keith blushed a little.

Lance then pulled him back to the table where they sat down and the family started eating. 

Luis asked several questions about college, while María was more interested in how Lance and Keith got together. Jamie spend most of the time talking about how embarrassed Keith was when Pidge mentioned their relationship, while Alba kept questioning Keith why he would date Lance. Cia was quiet.

“Patricia, are you ok?” María asked after a while.

“Mhm, just tired,” she replied, and went back to concentrating on her food.

Keith wouldn't have thought her behaviour was weird or off, if Lance wouldn't look so worried. 

The rest of Lunch was uneventful. Afterwards Keith insisted on helping clean up, while Lance started questioning Alba about some guy Jamie had mentioned when he was meeting up with Lance a few days before.

“Does Lance treat you right?” María asked Keith while they were doing the dishes.

“What? Of course, he's great,” Keith replied. He hadn't expected the question. Sure, Shiro had prepared him to get the shovel talk, get asked questions about his personal life, but he hadn't expected to be asked about how good of a boyfriend Lance was.

María nodded slowly. “Jamie mentioned you live together.”

“Yeah, the two of us and two of our other friends share a flat,” Keith explained. 

“Oh yeah, I remember. Hunk and… Pidgy?”

“Pidge,” Keith laughed a little.

“Pidge, of course. Hunk has been here a few times, since he and Lance became friends years ago. It was always hard for Lance, that his best friend lived so far away,” María explained.

“I can imagine,” Keith replied. “He really missed being here as well, even though he had a problem with admitting it.”

María nodded. “He has always gotten homesick easily.”

There was a short moment of silence. 

“You know, I'm really glad that he has you guys. You seem to have a good influence on him,” María said.

“I'm pretty sure he doesn't need much good influence, but thank you,” Keith replied, smiling a little. Hunk definitely was right, when he talked about how amazing Lance's family was. 

The conversation was stopped by Lance walking in, and randomly pulling Keith into a hug.

“What's going on?” Keith asked, his body tensing. He knew Lance liked hugs but this was new even for him.

“Can't I just hug you?”

Lance slowly moved his hand towards Keith's hair, and suddenly Keith felt something cold and slimy against his head.

“What is that?” Keith asked. Lance pulled away.

“Alba made blue glitter slime,” Lance explained. At the same time they started running.

“You're dead, McClain!” Keith mumbled and followed Lance outside. At some point Lance tripped over his own feed, falling to the ground. 

Keith quickly pressed him down, saying “I told you the next time I'd win.”

“Well I'm not the one with slime in their hair, so who's the real winner?”

“I hate you,” Keith replied.

“No you don't, I'm great and you know it.” Lance smiled a little and Keith gave up, letting him go.

When they walked back inside, Keith made his way upstairs to wash the slime out. It went relatively easy. 

**Two New Messages from ‘Pidgeon’ in ‘Gay Alien Hunters’**

**Chat: Gay Alien Hunters**

Pidgeon: How did it go?

Pidgeon: Did his family buy it?

Kogayne: yep

Kogayne: they're super nice???

Pidgeon: that's great

Pidgeon: so how's your crush going? 

Kogayne: I don't have a crush on Lance

Pidgeon: don't fight it

Pidgeon: you are in love

Pidgeon: and he's in love with you

Kogayne: hahaha no

Kogayne: no fucking way

Pidgeon: yes you like him

Pidgeon: and i have screenshots to prove my point

Kogayne: Screenshots?

Pidgeon: you late at night complaining about how ‘gross’ lance looks smiling

Pidgeon: or you complaining about Lance never wearing shirts

Pidgeon: idek why that annoys you

Kogayne: there is just no need to be shirtless

Pidgeon: You're a hopeless case

Kogayne: ok but you also get annoyed when I wear ugly clothes

Kogayne: just bc “why would you do that?”

Kogayne: so me getting annoyed at Lance not wearing a shirt is not that weird

Pidgeon: ok but i don't have a crush on you so that's different

Kogayne: I don't have a crush on Lance either

Pidgeon: ugh

Pidgeon: you know that no one will judge you if you like him right?

Kogayne: but i don't like him

Pidgeon: You never looked at him and thought about how good he looks, or how you want to kiss him?

Pidgeon: Have you never thought about dating him?

Kogayne: well yes

Kogayne: but that doesn't mean anything

Pidgeon: Do you also think about those stuff with hunk ot shiro or matt?

Kogayne: ...no

Pidgeon: So have you ever considered?

Pidgeon: that maybe

Pidgeon: just maybe

Pidgeon: you might have a crush on lance

Pidgeon: just a possibility

Kogayne: fuck

Pidgeon: Is that a yes?

Kogayne: I'll kill you if you tell anyone

Pidgeon: I don't think you could kill me

Pidgeon: but I won't tell anyone

Kogayne: thanks

Kogayne: this is weird

Kogayne: i never liked anyone before

Pidgeon: Didn't you have a crush on Shiro once?

Kogayne: no????

Pidgeon: mh

Pidgeon: so Lance is your first crush?

Kogayne: I think you’d know if I would have liked someone else before

Pidgeon: true

Pidgeon: Are you going to tell him?

Kogayne: hell no

Pidgeon: you know that he might like you too

Kogayne: yeah but I'm not risking a friendship for that

Pidgeon: I won't pressure you to do it

Pidgeon: but i will say that it would be better

Kogayne: yeah no

Kogayne: but thanks for listening

Pidgeon: that's what a best friend is for

Pidgeon: and i mean you listened to me back when I was a teenager and crushing on Allura

Kogayne: oh beautiful old times

Pidgeon: but are you sure you never liked Shiro?

Kogayne: He's like my brother

Pidgeon: … there are people who claim to be in love with their siblings

Kogayne: You're gross

Pidgeon: just saying

Kogayne: I'll leave now

Pidgeon: Have fun with Lance ;)

Kogayne: I hate you


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't proof read this bc I'm already three days late in my own scheduele and school is fucking everythign up right now...

“Mamá, where is the mattress?” Lance asked, standing on top of the stairs.

“It broke a few months ago, we don't have one,” María simply replied, not paying much attention to the question. “Why?”

“Keith needs to sleep somewhere,” Lance said.

Luis chuckled. “Can't you just share a bed?”

Lance sighed but nodded. He walked back up the stairs, entering his bedroom. Keith was laying on the ground, phone in hand. He was humming some song Lance had never heard before.

“So… there is no mattress,” Lance slowly said. Keith looked up from his phone, looking confused for a second. 

He then shrugged, saying, “I can sleep on the floor.”

“Dude, the floor is way too hard, no way!” 

“What did your mom say how we should do this then?” Keith asked, laying his phone on the ground and sitting up a little.

“My mom planned that we share the bed. I'm ok with that, but like I get it if you…”

“It's fine. Your bed should be big enough for both of us.”

Lance nodded. “Ok.” 

There were a few moments of awkward silence, until Alba walked in. “We’re playing Mario Kart, and both of you have to join.”

Lanced mumbled a quick “we're coming” and alba disappeared again.

“I'll crash you,” Keith said, looking at Lance, before making his way downstairs. Lance quickly followed behind him.

Jamie, Cia and Alba were sitting on the sofa, the game loading. 

“We all know I'll win this, so please don't cry when you lose miserably,” Alba said

“As long as I'm better than Lance,” Jamie replied.

“Same,” Keith said.

Lance threw himself onto the sofa, laying down almost on top of Jamie who dramatically tried pushing him away. It was a mess.

“You can keep fighting, or you fucking concentrate on the game,” Cia said.

“Whatever,” Lance mumbled.

The actual game was a mess of them screaming at one another and constant swearing. Lance was pretty sure his mom would lose her mind if she'd hear them.

Keith won in the end, barely but he did. Jamie was second, Alba third, Lance sixth and Cia seventh. All other places were taken up by computers.

“I told you I'd beat you,” Keith said, smug smile on his lips. Lance threw a pillow at him. 

“At least I was better than Lance,” Jamie said and stood up. They all made their way back to their rooms.

Keith let himself fall back onto the bed. “Do you do stuff like this often?”

Lance shrugged. “From time to time.” He sat down next to Kroth. “Besides Cia, we're all really competitive so we like playing video games or whatever.”

“It's fun.”

“Have you never done anything like that?” Lance asked surprised.

Keith shook his head. He turned around, laying on his stomach, face pressed against the blanket. His entire body hurt, even though he was pretty sure he hadn't done anything to tire him out so much. “The closest thing I had to family time as a kid was watching conspiracy theory documentaries with the Holts.”

“That's why Pidge and you and so fucked up,” Lance replied, more to himself than to Keith. “You probably went Cryptic Hunting in the woods as well.”

Keith nodded. “Pidge once broke her arm while climbing up a tree, in hopes of seeing Mothman.”

“Mothman sounds like a stupid superhero,” Lance said.

Keith shoved him a little. “Mothman is the love of my life.”

“Are you leaving me for mothman?”

“I'll take the first chance I get to leave you for anyone,” Keith teased. 

Lance pouted a little, but then let himself fall back onto the bed as well. 

“Are you tired?” he asked. 

Keith nodded. “But I don't want to sleep yet.”

**One New message from ‘Princess’ in ‘Gay in Space’**

**Chat: Gay in Space**

Princess: When will you guys be back?

Sir Lancelot: 29th probably

Space Dad: Twenty Seventh

Hunki: my plane leaves on the 30th but I'll probably arrive the day after

Princess: That means we're all back for new years

Princess: PARTY AT OUR FLAT

The better Holt: did i just got invited to a party at my own place?

Pidgeon: I'm in

Sir Lancelot: will there be alcohol

Kogayne: i hope so

Space Dad: Not too much anyway

The better Holt: No underage drinking

Princess: No one here is underage 

Kogayne: wait

Space Dad: Fuck you 

The better Holt: you already did last night

Pidgeon: TOO

Pidgeon: MUCH

Pidgeon: INFORMATION

Pidgeon: Allura how do you survive with them?

Sir Lancelot: why are we even surprised anymore?

Hunki: My poor innocent eyes

Kogayne: can we stop saying that?

Kogayne: we're all friends with Lance, none of us have innocent eyes

Sir Lancelot: I'll just take that as a compliment

Kogayne: it wasn't meant as one

Sir Lancelot: Do you see me caring?

Princess: Aren't you two at the same house?

Pidgeon: probably even in the same room?

Kogayne: Sadly yes

Sir Lancelot: Keith just pushed me off the bed

Sir Lancelot: everything hurts

Hunki: are you ok?

Hunki: you aren't seriously hurt right

Kogayne: he just fell like half a meter

Kogayne: also he deserved it

Sir Lancelot: no i didn't

Space Dad: What did he do?

Kogayne: “I can't believe I just read with my own innocent eyes that I'm the reason none of our friends have innocent eyes.”

Kogayne: He deserved to fall of the bed

Pidgeon: Were you both laying on the bed?

Sir Lancelot: yeah

Pidgeon: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Kogayne: You're the worst 

Hunki: Isn't Lance's bed tiny? Is there even enough space?

Sir Lancelot: Not that small

Sir Lancelot: Big enough for two people at least

Pidgeon: Or you just cuddle ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Kogayne: yeah no

Sir Lancelot: :(

Princess: Now poor Lance is sad

Kogayne: No he's not

Kogayne: [image193274.jpeg]

Hunki: Awwwww

Hunki: He's blushing

Sir Lancelot: I'm not

Space Dad: Can't you ever leave you guys alone for a moment without someone getting hurt?

Sir Lancelot: Nah

Pidgeon: sounds unrealistic tbh

The better Holt: This chat is a mess

Kogayne: No shit sherlock

Hunki: this chat has always been a mess and i don't think that that will change any time soon

Sir Lancelot: I mean why would it

Kogayne: bc some people here who make this a mess might grow up and become mature

Space Dad: You think Lance will ever grow up?

Sir Lancelot: Why do you just assume he was talking about me

Kogayne: bc it's true

Kogayne: I was talking about you

Sir Lancelot: Well jokes on you bc you're stuck here with me, meaning you have to spend time with me

Kogayne: I could spend time with Alba and Jamie

Hunki: They're just as immature

Hunki: Lance and his siblings support each other in being immature

Sir Lancelot: that's true

Pidgeon: ok but we all knoe keith wouldn't leave lance alone for anyone

Sir Lancelot: He said he'd leave me for monthman

Kogayne: *I'd leave him for everyone, especially mothman

Princess: Mothman

Space Dad: Don't even get him started

The better Holt: Mothman is fake

Pidgeon: YOU DON'T HAVE PROOF

The better Holt: YOU TWO DON'T HAVE PROOF EITHER

Kogayne: One day you'll be sorry that you questioned mothman

Sir Lancelot: w h y

Sir Lancelot: it's just and over sized Moth, right?

Pidgeon: wrong

Kogayne: mothman is way more than that

Space Dad: Don't ask please 

Hunki: Am i the only one who has no idea what or who Mothman is?

Princess: No

Kogayne: a cryptic

Pidgeon: He's Keith's true love

The better Holt: Lance got replaced by someone who doesn't exist…

Kogayne: MOTHMAN EXIST

Kogayne: Also Lance never was my true love

Kogayne: He can't even make me food

Sir Lancelot: I make great food

Kogayne: I'm surprised those pancakes didn't give me food poisoning

Hunki: Did Lance try to make pancakes

Pidgeon: Did you blow up the kitchen?

Space Dad: Why did any of us think leaving them alone would be a good idea?

Sir Lancelot: Yes I made pancakes, i didn't blow up the kitchen, and we're perfectly able to look after ourselves

Hunki: Was the last part even correct english?

Sir Lancelot: I'm a medical major i don't need english

Princess: I don't think that your teachers will agree to that

Sir Lancelot: fuck them

Pidgeon: I don't think that having sex with your teacher will help with anything

Kogayne: Aren't all your teachers like sixty?

Kogayne: That's a little old for you

Pidgeon: Lance wants a sugar daddy confirmed

Sir Lancelot: A sugar daddy means getting everything I want for having sex with someone

Sir Lancelot: sounds good to me

The better Holt: You also have to call him daddy

Sir Lancelot: w h y

Kogayne: that's literally how it works

Sir Lancelot: fuck the system

Pidgeon: Cheating on you teachers already?

Princess: I don't think any of Lance's teachers would want to fuck him

Kogayne: I don't think anyonr would want to fuck him

Sir Lancelot: I can give you a list of people that think otherwise

Space Dad: I don't want to know about Lance's sex life

The better Holt: I do

The better Holt: I want to know everything

Pidgeon: no

Pidgeon: We’re not talking about that

Sir Lancelot: :(

The better Holt: :(

 

“Wanna go on a ride? I need to get my mind clear, today was a lot at once” Keith asked Lance as he grabbed his helmet. 

“You know I do,” Lance replied, taking the second helmet from the shelve. 

They quickly walked down the stairs, Lance shouting, “We're going out” to his parents and they left.

Keith took no particular road anywhere. He drove through the streets a while before driving over to the Woods side of the town. 

Lance had his arms wrapped around Keith's waist, head leaning against his shoulder, eyes closed. Moments like these always reminded him of the first time Keith took him on a ride. 

It had been only half a year ago, a few weeks into college. Lance had just broken up with his ex girlfriend Nyma, and Keith had said he can't spend all day pitying himself.

Before he had had the time to complain Lance had found himself on the back of the bike, driving towards the woods. 

He would have never thought that sitting on a bike would have been so relaxing, but it was. 

Keith had just driven down the road besides the woods for ages at a time, before they had made a stop at an Ice Cream shop. 

Just like now Lance had felt surprisingly safe and calm, considering his entire life he had been scared of bikes. Maybe it was the fact that Keith drove, he wasn't sure.

Keith stopped the bike somewhere Lance had never been before. It was a small road in the woods, surrounded by tall trees. 

“Where are we?”

Keith smiled a little. “Pidge found this place when we were fifteen. It's nice.”

Keith stood up from the bike and started walking. Lance took a deep breath but followed him anyway. He trusted Keith not to get lost. 

They reached a small wooden house. It looked barely the size of Lance's room. Keith pulled out a key and unlocked the door.

“Where did you get the key?”

“The house was abandoned when we found it. Matt and Shiro helped us renovate it over summer, which included putting a lock onto it.” Keith pushed the door open, reveiling the one room inside. 

“This is amazing,” Lance mumbled.

The walls were the same as outside, made out of wood, but they were covered in posters and pictures. There were a few rows of fairy lights. The ground was covered in pillows and blankets. There was a small TV in the corner of the room, standing on something that looked like and old lightswitch. In the other corner was a mini fridge, as well as a wifi router. 

“How did you pay for all of this stuff?” Lance asked.

“Besides the wifi router, which doesn't work anymore, it was all stuff we had laying around,” Keith said.

Lance threw himself onto the pillows laying around. “Why doesn't it work anymore?”

“We stopped paying for it when we went to college,” Keith simply replied.

“Makes sense,” Lance agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Posting on time? hahaha

Lance and Keith spend hours at the cabin. They laid down on the blankets and just talked. There were rare moments of silence, most of the time filles by Lance rambling and Keith asking questions.

It was obvious how tired Keith was, especially judging by the way slowly started getting cuddly. Lance hadn't expected Keith to be the type to cuddle when tired, but he wouldn't complain. 

Keith had his head rested on Lance's shoulder, body draped lightly over his, almost hugging him. Keith had his eyes closed. But even though he seemed to be almost asleep, he kept asking Lance to keep on talking.

Keith enjoyed Lance's voice, found it relaxing even. 

Lance slowly laid his own arm around Keith's hips, holding him in place. Keith hummed a little and turned his head, so his face was pressed into Lance's hoody. 

Lance couldn't believe how cute Keith looked. He was almost convinced that he had never seen Keith without his body tensed, so this was a nice change. Keith looked a lot mote vulnerable this way. 

**Chat: Basically just fangirling over Keith**

Sir Lancelot: Did you know Keith gets cuddly when he's tired?

Sir Lancelot: Like really really really tired

Sir Lancelot: but still???

Princess: WHAT

Princess: I DIDN'T EXPECT THAT

Sir Lancelot: me neither

Sir Lancelot: but he just cuddled up to me and then fell asleep

Sir Lancelot: I think I'm blushing

Sir Lancelot: He looks so soft and cute rn

Sir Lancelot: ahhhhh

Hunki: Calm down romeo

Hunki: it's just Keith

Sir Lancelot: Just Keith?

Sir Lancelot: KEITH FUCKING KOGAYNE IS CUDDLING ME RN???

Sir Lancelot: AKA THE GUY I HAD A CRUSH ON FOR ONE AND A HALF YEARS NOW

Princess: You only properly know him for one and a half year

Sir Lancelot: THAT'S THE POINT

Sir Lancelot: WHAT DO I DO?

Hunki: Try to sleep as well?

Sir Lancelot: h o w

Sir Lancelot: I can't sleep knowing I'm cuddling keith

Princess: That's true

Princess: The first time they hugged Lance showed up at my apartment and spend all night talking about how much he likes Keith

Hunki: oh boy

Sir Lancelot: YOU'RE NOT HELPING

Sir Lancelot: HOW DO I DEAL WITH THIS???

Sir Lancelot: WHAT IF HE WAKES UP AND THINKS IT'S WEIRD

Hunki: haven't you two shared a bed the time we moved in and only had one bed?

Sir Lancelot: and????

Hunki: we all know you, at some point you ended up cuddling him

Hunki: And he didn't freak out then

Hunki: so he probably won't freak out now

Princess: What Hunk said

Princess: Don't worry too much

Sir Lancelot: But???

Sir Lancelot: I'm out of reasons but I still feel bad about it

Princess: It will be fine

Princess: Just try to get some sleep

Hunki: Don't worry too much

Sir Lancelot: Thanks I guess

 

**Chat: Gay Aliens**

Sir Lancelot: How do you wake Keith up?

Sir Lancelot: He's like a rock wtf

The better Holt: Why do you need in awake?

Sir Lancelot: bc i can't drive a bike and my mom said we should be back by midnight

Pidgeon: sucks to be you

The better Holt: You could try snow white style

Sir Lancelot: this is not the time for this

Space Dad: He's ticklish

Sir Lancelot: you’re a lifesaver shiro

Space Dad: No problem

Hunki: Tell us if it worked

Pidgeon: where even are you?

Sir Lancelot: that wooden house you and keith found

The better Holt: i haven't been there for ages

The better Holt: we're going tomorrow shiro

Space Dad: Sure

Pidgeon: Don't fuck in the place i spend half my childhood

The better Holt: you act like no one has fucked in there before

Sir Lancelot: wtf that's gross

Sir Lancelot: could someone have told me that before i sat down here

Pidgeon: didn't you once have a one night stand on our sofa?

Sir Lancelot: we don't talk about that

Sir Lancelot: dark memories

Kogayne: he just threw his phone down

Princess: You're awake!!!

Kogayne: yeah bc someone told the group I’m ticklish

Space Dad: Love you

Kogayne: I don't

The better Holt: burned

Sir Lancelot: I still can't believe Keith is ticklish

Kogayne: fuck you

Sir Lancelot: I'd rather fuck you

Pidgeon: WHAT

Hunki: DID HE??

Princess: HOLY SHIT

Space Dad: WOW

Sir Lancelot: sorry didn't mean to write that

Sir Lancelot: it's just my automatic response to fuck you

Hunki: oh yeah true

Hunki: it happens all the time when i tell him to fuck himself

Princess: I'm still shocked?

Pidgeon: Is Keith ok? 

The better Holt: Is he ever?

Kogayne: what matt said

Space Dad: This day was a rollercoaster of emotions

Princess: what a surprise

 

“I didn't make you uncomfortable, did i?” Lance asked. He seemed genuinely worried. “My first reaction to everything is just usually flirting and…”

“Shut up, it's fine,” Keith said. He smiled and then stood up. They made their way to the bike in silence.

“And I mean, even if you would want to fuck me, I wouldn't let you,” Keith said, smirking a little.

“Is that your way of telling me you're a top?”

Keith sighed. “This is my way of telling you I wouldn't want to have sex with you.”

“You say that now, but let's wait till you've seen me naked,” Lance winked.

Keith just huffed. Of course he'd fuck Lance, he just wouldn't admit it. Ever. Especially not to Lance.

Keith started the bike and they made their way back to Lance's house.

Both of them were tired and exhausted. But Lance was convinced he wouldn't get any sleep that night, considering he was still thinking about how cute Keith looked cuddled up to him. 

Keith on the other hand was trying desperately not to think about it. He didn't even like physical contact, so why did he feel so much more comfortable in Lance's arms? Why didn't he stop himself from falling asleep? He sighed and just started driving faster. 

This had been the exact opposite of what he had planned. He wanted to get his mind off of things, get some time to calm down properly, and now his mind kept racing around the fact that he wanted to cuddle Lance again. 

He just felt like hitting his face into a pillow and ignoring everyone. But he knew that ignoring the guy he was sharing a bed with probably wouldn't be such a good idea. 

They arrived back at Lance's house not too long later. Lance's parents were sitting in the Living room, watching tv.

“We're back,” Lance announced. María nodded and Lance and Keith walked upstairs.

It didn't take them long to fall asleep.

 

**Chat: Gay in Space**

[23.Dec.]

Sir Lancelot: Do you think Snakes just don't have friends because they are scared of getting hurt?

Kogayne: This wasn't what I mean when I said to bother someone else with this

Hunki: I think they just aren't made to life in groups

Pidgeon: Or they're scared of each other

Sir Lancelot: What if they are scared of getting judged?

Pidgeon: Maybe they are scared of getting killed

The better Holt: Scientifically they just aren't group animals

The better Holt: while humans or dogs for example prefer being with others, snakes seek to be alone most of the time

Space Dad: So basically like Keith?

Kogayne: Fuck off

Sir Lancelot: I know about that science stuff

Sir Lancelot: But it has to he based on something, right?

Sir Lancelot: Like it seems weird that an entire species doesn't like being close to other animals of their kind

Kogayne: not everyone loves cuddles as much as you

Princess: Ok but cuddling is great

Hunki: can't argue with that

Pidgeon: What if snakes just don't know how to cuddle so they rather stay away from any kind of interaction?

Space Dad: So like Keith?

Kogayne: what did I do to you?

Sir Lancelot: I think Keith doesn't know how to be properly nice so that's why he stays away from people

Kogayne: you guys do know i read everything you say?

Princess: Wait are we roasting Keith?

Princess: Bc I have a long list of fashion fails from him I'd like to discuss

Kogayne: Come at me Allura, I don't give a fuck

Sir Lancelot: He has like four shirts and two sweatpants with him

Sir Lancelot: He really doesn't give a fuck

Pidgeon: tbh that's more than I would have expected

The better Holt: Isn't it a little too early for this?

Space Dad: It's ten am

The better Holt: I can't properly function before at least 3 pm

Pidgeon: you can't properly function at any point a day

The better Holt: And you can?

Pidgeon: yes

Sir Lancelot: pidge can function properly any time a day no matter how much sleep/food/whatever she had and it scares me so much

Pidgeon: good :)

Hunki: that smily looks dead inside

Space Dad: It really does

Kogayne: I agree :)

The better Holt: Local emo at it again

Kogayne: I'm not emo

Pidgeon: we get it, allura isn't extra, lance isn't basic and you aren't emo

Princess: I'm not extra tho?

Princess: I only do reasonable things that make sense and are important for being happy

The better Holt: You made me paint my nails pink so we could get an instagram picture to fit your aesthetic

The better Holt: then you decided you didn't like the colour on me so you repainted them purple

The better Holt: but you didn't like how purple looked in your feed so you repainted them blue

The better Holt: And after ten hours you deleted the picture bc you apparently didn't like it

The better Holt: this has happened more than once before

Princess: ok maybe sometimes I'm a little extra

Sir Lancelot: I'm not basic, I just like StarBucks and Lush

Sir Lancelot: also I look cute with the puppy filter

Hunki: he really does, you got to give that to him

Sir Lancelot: ok maybe I'm basic from time to time

Kogayne: can someone now tell me why they think I'm emo?

Kogayne: the only emo band I still listen to is panic at the disco

Kogayne: and I've never been to Hot Topic

Space Dad: ok but you had black hair covering half your face for a while

Kogayne: I CUT IT SHORT LIKE A YEAR AGO

Kogayne: And have you ever tried colouring black hair? it ain't easy

The better Holt: …

Pidgeon: …

Princess: …

Kogayne: sometimes I forget you colour part of your hair white

Sir Lancelot: How can you forget that????

Sir Lancelot: You helped him colour it several times???

Kogayne: don't judge me it's early

The better Holt: me every time of the day ^^

Pidgeon: Matt everyone judges you no matter the time of the day

Sir Lancelot: Keith just threw a pillow at me

Sir Lancelot: Can you believe the disrespect?

Hunki: Actually yes

Pidgeon: at least only a pillow

Pidgeon: he once threw a bible at me

Pidgeon: we still don't know why there was a bible in our living room

Space Dad: Keith once threw his shoe at me

Space Dad: He pulled of his shoe and threw it at me

Princess: Conclusion: Keith like throwing things, but bc he loves Lance more than us he only threw a pillow at him

Kogayne: I don't love Lance at all, I was just too lazy to get up and get something else

Hunki: Are you still in bed? Don't you need food?

Sir Lancelot: yeah we haven't stood up yet

Sir Lancelot: and we might get Cia to bring us some food

Pidgeon: so you're laying in bed together ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Sir Lancelot: oh fuck off

Kogayne: just no pidge

Hunki: Klance teaming up to stop pidge from shipping klance

Sir Lancelot: SINCE WHEN DO WE HAVE A SHIP NAME?????

Princess: I came up with it a few days ago

Princess: It's great, right?

Kogayne: You only used one letter of my name, and all of Lance's

Princess: blocked

Sir Lancelot: He does have a point tho

Sir Lancelot: Keiance

Kogayne: that looks impossible to pronounce

Sir Lancelot: Kence

Kogayne: better but it looks weird

Sir Lancelot: Keice

Kogayne: maybe we should leave it at klance

Sir Lancelot: wow our names don't make good ship names

Kogayne: at least our ship name isn't shatt

The better Holt: YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH RIGHT NOW KOGANE

Kogayne: Or what?

Pidgeon: Am I the only one in shock that keith and lance just discussed their ship name in the group chat?

Hunki: no I'm staring at my screen in shock

Princess: I told you klance was the best ship name

Space Dad: Shatt is a great ship name

Space Dad: bc everything including matt is great

The better Holt: awww baby

Hunki: cute

Pidgeon: i hate you both can you please stop

Sir Lancelot: Don't be so mean pidge

Kogayne: Says the guy that yelled “I NEED TO THROW UP” when jamie started talking about his girlfriend

Princess: Lance you have no right to make fun of Pidge

Sir Lancelot: I hate you all

Hunki: no you don't

Sir Lancelot: I hate you all, besides my awesome best friend Hunk Garrett who I love dearly and will always support and appreciate

Sir Lancelot: the rest of you are shit

Kogayne: I can push you out of the bed at any point

Kogayne: so be careful what you say

Pidgeon: can you film it this time?

The better Holt: “Latino twink being pushed out of bed by emo bf and making kitten squeal” I can see it trending

Sir Lancelot: I'M NOT A TWINK AND KEITH ISN'T MY BOYFRIEND

Pidgeon: So you're not denying the kitten squeal part?

Sir Lancelot: No, Kittens are great???

Sir Lancelot: like they're so cute???

Sir Lancelot: Of course nothing compared to puppies

Sir Lancelot: all baby animals are cute tbh

The better Holt: (furrie)

Sir Lancelot: I hate you

The better Holt: you already said that

Hunki: ok but how did the rumor that Lance is a furry start?

Sir Lancelot: my ex girlfriend turned out to be a furry

Sir Lancelot: aka why we broke up

Sir Lancelot: but Pidge decided that i only liked her bc I'm a furry as well

Pidgeon: yes

Princess: sometimes i worry about all of you

 

 

“I'm hungry,” Keith stated, leaning his head back and letting his phone fall in between him and Lance. 

They hadn't left the bed yet today. When they had woken up, both of them weren't surprised to find themselves tangled up together, Lance's arm thrown over Keith. Lance was already cuddly when awake, so Keith had expected to wake up like that at least one of the days.

They hadn't felt the need to eat breakfast right away so now they had spend two hours just with laying around, talking and annoying the group chat.

“CIA,” Lance shouted. Both of them could hear a sigh from a few rooms away, followed by food steps. Cia opened the door, looking at them annoyed.

“Hm?”

Lance smiled softly. “You want to bring us breakfast in bed?”

“Why would I?” Cia sighed again.

“Because you love me,” a moment of silence was followed by “I'll do half of your chores tomorrow.”

“You'll decorate the entire house?”

Lance nodded. He had done it the last four years anyway, he was used to it. Cia sighed but nodded.

“I'll be back,” she said.

Keith looked at Lance surprised. “I can't believe that that actually worked.”

“I know how to manipulate my siblings,” Lance said. “If I would have asked Jamie, I would have had to clean his car and take his cooking shifts. For Alba I would have had to do something impossible.”

Keith shook his head a little but laughed. “When will your other sister arrive?”

“If everything goes smoothly, this afternoon. Maybe we're in luck though, and she won't arrive till dinner. Her kids are a lot.”

Keith sighed. “I don't want to sound mean, but I kind of hate kids.”

“Yeah, I figured that,” Lance said. “I get it. If you need a break just tell me, and we can go somewhere.”

Keith smiled, thankful that Lance understood him. Ever since he had spend time in orphan houses he hated being around kids. 

“Christmas in general is a lot around here. We usually already exchange presents at Christmas Eve and celebrate then, even though most of america does it on the 25th. We usually spend that day hanging out in pajamas and eating cookies.” Lance explained. 

Keith nodded again. He hadn’t really celebrated christmas with his uncle so he had nothing really to compare it to, anyway. The door opened, and Cia walked in with a tablet full of food. “I'm not doing any chores tomorrow, that's all on you.”

“Got it,” Lance replied and took the food.

He and Keith sat up in bed and started eating. They were silent, but it was comfortable. Keith sometimes preferred silence over useless conversations. Lance didn't, but somehow with Keith silence wasn't bad. Somehow he could deal with silence better when Keith was around.

Keith liked silence; it gave him time to think. He felt comfortable in not talking, enjoying it even. He preferred it.

“What do you want to do today?” Keith asked after a while.

Lance shrugged. “The weather station said it should snow today.”

“I haven't seen snow in ages,” Keith said. The last three years there hadn't been snow during winter. Maybe a little ice rain from time to time, but no actual snow.

“We should go outside and build a snowman,” Lance said. 

“You think we could challenge Pidge, Matt and Shiro to a snowball fight?” Keith smirked. 

Lance nodded quickly. “We'll crush them.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short but my exams are coming up the next two weeks so I'm busy studying

When Lunchtime came around there hadn't been any snow yet, so Lance and Keith decided to take a bike trip through town. Lance had missed the town, while Keith was glad to not live there anymore.

They made a stop at McDonalds to eat.   
“Can you check the weather again? I want my snow,” Lance said as they were eating. Keith sighed but did it anyway.

“Snow in the next two hours, apparently,” Keith said, laying his phone down again. 

Lance nodded. “Hopefully.”

“Call Pidge and ask her if we can come over,” Lance said as they left McDonald's. “My sisters and her children are coming home today and neither of us want to be there when it happens.”

Keith looked confused for a second but didn't further question it. “Why do I have to do everything for you today?”

“Because you pushed me out of bed yesterday,” Lance replied.

“You deserved that.”

Lance shook his head and crossed his arms. He looked at Keith expectantly, until Keith finally called Pidge. The conversation was short but Pidge said they were welcome there any time.

“Let's drive a few rounds before we go to Pidge,” Keith suggested. Lance nodded.

Around ten minutes into the drive it started to snow. Not heavy but more than Lance had expected. Keith ignored the snow and kept driving. 

By the time they parked the bike in front of the Holt house, the bike and their jackets were covered in a thin layer of snow. 

“Can you believe it actually snowed?” Lance asked, looking around. 

Keith nodded slowly. He was surprised too, but not as much as Lance was. 

Pidge stepped out of the house a few seconds later. “Fucking finally some people that won't constantly make out.”

Keith shook his head. “They can't be that bad.”

“Don't listen to her,” Shiro said, appearing behind Pidge. 

They made their way inside.

“So which McClain family drama brought you here?” Matt asked. They had sat down on the sofa with three packs of chips.

Lance shrugged. “My sister and her kids are coming today.”

“That's bad?” Shiro asked. 

“Terrible, the worst. Those little monster are the most horrible thing you'll ever meet. I mean i love them, but they'll also haunt your nightmares,” Lance explained. 

“So like Katie?” Matt asked.

Pidge kicked him against the arm, before letting herself fall back against Lance, her feet resting on Matt's shoulder. Matt pushed them off, which only resulted in her feet laying in his lap. 

He gave up, knowing Pidge was even more stubborn than him and would win this fight no matter what. 

“MATT, KATIE,” a voice shouted through the house before any of them could say something.

Katie seighed. “WHAT?”

Sam Holt, their father, entered the room. “Oh, Lance, Keith! How nice to see you. Are you staying for Dinner?”

Keith looked at Lance, who shrugged. “If that's no problem for you.”

“Of course not, we haven't seen you two in ages!” Sam replied, smiling. “Anyhow, which one of you little shits left their things all over the office?”

Pidge raised her hands. “I haven't been in there all day.”

Matt sighed. “I was working on the robotic arm, and planned on finishing it later.”

“Well I need the office, so please at least put it aside,” Sam said. He turned around and Matt wordlessly followed him upstairs.

“Robotic Arm?” Lance asked confused.

Pidge nodded, looking excited. “During High School Matt decided to make a robotic arm for Shiro. He actually did manage to build a prosthetic arm that worked in a way that Shiro could use it for basic tasks,” she pointed at Shiro's arm. “But you already knew that. So during the last summer we had the idea to make an actual robotic arm, and started working on it, but we didn't get to finish it. Since then we have both worked on plans on how to make it work. By now we're almost finished, we just don't know how to attach it to Shiro, yet.”

“That's so cool,” Lance said, seeming excited.

Keith just looked confused. “How didn't you know that? They talked about nothing else for months…”

“Well you share a room with Pidge, and spend the rest of your time at Matt's flat because they have better wifi, so obviously you hear more about what they are up to than I do” Lance said.

Shiro fake gasped. “You only used us for our wifi?”

Keith quickly shook his head. “I also steal all of your guys’ clothes.”

Shiro threw a pillow at him.

The day went on like that. When dinner rolled around, Lance quickly texted his mom that they would eat at the Holt’s. 

Sam was just putting the dishes on the table when all of them entered the kitchen. 

“Where is mom?” Matt asked. 

“Saving us all from aunt Mary coming over tomorrow,” Sam replied. 

Pidge shuddered. “She went over there on her own?”

Sam nodded. Pidge shuddered again. 

“She can't be that bad,” Shiro said. 

All three of them looked like he had gone crazy. “She gives me socks every Christmas,” Matt said. 

“She keeps insisting I need a boyfriend,” Pidge added.

“She told me homosexuality was a sin,” Matt explained.

“She always says I should get a real job,” Sam said. 

“She smells like cucumbers.”

“Her hair is bigger than Lance's ego.”

“She once asked if I plan on plastic surgery for bigger boobs, saying i needed it,” Pidge sighed.

“Holy Fuck,” Keith mumbled.

“Don't swear in front of children,” Lance replied, looking at Shiro, who rolled his eyes.

“Don't tell me what to do,” Keith said, crossing his arms. 

“Young Love,” Matt mumbled. 

“Anyway,” Sam tried to changed the topic, “Are you visiting your uncle, Keith? I haven't seen him around in ages.”

Keith shook his head. “I'm actually staying with Lance.”

“Oh, really? How come?” Sam started filling their dishes with Lasagna. 

“Because someone,” Lance shot Pidge a look, “told my brother that Keith and I were dating.”

Pidge raised her arms in defence, “You asked for help, I helped. At least your brother doesn't think you're a desperate virgin anymore.”

“Yeah the only brother with a desperate virgin as a sibling is me,” Matt said.

“Keith and i aren't technically brothers, but I think it still counts as well,” Shiro said. 

“Fuck you,” Keith replied. 

“You're corrupting your little brother, Keith,” Lance said, shaking his head.

“I missed having all of you guys around all the time,” Sam said, smiling.

“We missed being here too,” Lance replied. 

“We should go home more often,” Pidge said.

“Next time please bring Hunk and Allura with you,” Sam said. “They're both lovely.”

“I think you just said more nice things about them than you have ever said about us,” Matt mumbled. 

“It's not my fault both of you are devils,” Sam said.

In usion Matt and Pidge replied, “You raised us.”

“I think that was the only time they ever agreed on anything.” Shiro seemed actually surprised.

The rest of Dinner went on like that. 

When Keith and Lance made their way back home they both felt like they could fall asleep right away. Of course, with Lance's sister arriving just then that wasn't a possibility.

When they entered the house Lance was immediately tackled to the ground by two children. He stumbled backwards and landed on the ground, the kids on top of him.

“UNCLE LANCE,” the girl shouted. 

Before Lance could reply, the boy looked up at Keith, asking, “Who’s that?”

A woman appeared in the hallway. She smiled softly. “That's Keith, Lance's boyfriend. I told you about him on the way here, didn't I?”

They both nodded, then looked at each other. Without another word they stood up and jumped onto Keith, who barely managed to keep his stance, but didn't fall over. 

“His hair is really soft,” the girl said, her hands playing with Keith's hair.

“Ok, enough you two,” Lance said. Both of them made sad faces but did as told.

A men walked into the room, saying, “Carina, Jace, why don't you come back and finish your food?” Both of them ran from Lance to the men and they disappeared into the kitchen. 

“I'm sorry, they got a bit too excited,” the woman said. 

“It's ok,” Lance said. “I mean I'm used to worse.”

The woman shook her head, and then turned to Keith. “I'm Leona, Lance's sister. The men you just saw was my husband, Ned.”

“I'm Keith, but it seems like you already knew that,” Keith replied.

Leona smiled. “Yeah, Jamie mentioned you several times and Alba won't shut up about how you're too good for Lance.”

Lance rolled his eyes, mumbling, “She's just jealous.”

“I heard that,” Alba said, suddenly appearing on top of the stairs. 

“Good, because it's true,” Lance said.

“Jealous? As in I also want to date Keith?” Alba crossed her arms, leaning against the wall.

Lance nodded. “I mean I can't blame you, he's beautiful.” Keith blushed. “But I think you're a little too young for him.”

“I think the bigger problem is that I'm gay,” Keith said. 

Alba shrugged. “So am I, so it fits.”

“Yeah, I'm sorry Lance, but I'm leaving you for Alba.”

Lance didn't say anything. He just stared at Alba. Leona also seemed rather surprised.

“Shut your mouth, asshat,” Alba said to Lance. “I won't steal your boyfriend. But call me the next time you date a girl.”

She then walked through the hallway into the kitchen as well, Leona slowly following.

“What just happened?” Lance asked.

“Alba came out as gay and said she'll steal your next girlfriend,” Keith said.

“But- Didn't Jamie say she had a boyfriend? She- What- I'm…”

Keith chuckled. “For someone who is the most obnoxious bisexual I know, your gaydar is terrible.”

“Oh, and yours worked?”

Keith shrugged and nodded. “That and she literally sang ‘Girls like Girls’ half of the day while we were home.

Lance still looked completely shocked. “But-”

He was stopped by Keith grabbing his arm and pulling him into the kitchen as well.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so my exam weeks started, so here is the thing that i planned on posting next weekend but probably won't manage bc studying (ugh). it's short, i know, but it's something at least

The rest of the day was a complete mess. Carina and Jace were both tired but didn’t want to go to bed, causing a discussion between them and Leona. Luis and María were happy that all of the family was finally home again but also went to bed early. Patricia had offered to do the dishes, but then also went to bed rather quickly. Leona and Ned were just happy to finally get a break after having to travel with two little kids for an entire day. 

 

By the time Carina and Jace were actually asleep it was almost eleven pm, Luis and María were already asleep for almost an hour by then and Leona only quickly said goodnight to her other siblings before going to bed as well.

 

“We’re still watching ‘Love Actually’ right?” Jamie asked. He, Lance, Keith and Alba were sitting on the sofa, all four of them on their phones.

 

“You really think we’re breaking our Christmas Traditions that easily?” Lance replied, leaning his head back a little. 

 

Alba nodded. “It’s not that late anyway.”

 

“Wasn’t your bed time like two hours ago?” Lance chuckled a little.

 

Alba threw a pillow at him. “I’m turning fifteen in March, I’m not a baby anymore.”

 

“Fourteen is pretty young, you know? Everyone under seventeen is still like a toddler or something,” Lance said, smirking to himself.

 

“You do know that Pidge is sixteen, right?” Keith asked. “She’d kill you if she heard you right now.”

 

“Isn’t Pidge in college with you guys?” Jamie asked, confused. 

 

Lance nodded, “She skipped two classes in primary school and somehow is still smarter than anyone else I know.”

 

Jamie looked even more confused now. “Two classes? Holy shit…”

 

Alba broke the conversation by standing up, and walking towards the TV, pulling out the ‘Love Actually’ DVD from the shelf next to it. 

 

“You watch that every year?” Keith asked, remembering that Lance called watching it a tradition. 

 

“Yes, it’s an amazing movie,” Lance said. “So many cute love stories.”

 

“Isn’t that the movie with Snape?” Keith asked.

 

“You never watched ‘Love Actually’?” All three McClain Siblings asked, shocked. 

 

Keith shrugged. “It’s not that much of a big deal, it’s only a stupid love movie.”

 

“I’m divorcing you right now,” Lance said.

 

“We’re not even married,” Keith shot back.

 

“Then we need to get married so I can divorce you,” Lance said.

 

Keith sighed. “We’re not getting divorced because of a movie.”

 

“You two are hilarious,” Jamie said. “Do you always fight like this?”

 

“This isn’t fighting,” Lance said. “Like if we fight there is a lot more screaming.”

 

“And more spanish,” Keith mumbled.

 

Lance shrugged. “Not my fault I switch to Spanish once I get angry.”

 

“Oh shut up,” Keith replied.

 

Before Lance could say anything more, the movie started playing. Alba walked back to the sofa, letting herself fall in between Lance and Jamie. The movie started playing, and Keith could practically feel how all three of them were holding themselves back from talking along to the words. 

 

Fifteen minutes into the movie and Keith was already bored. Love stories just weren’t his kind of movies - neither were Christmas Movies so he should have known he wouldn't like this before it even started. He pulled out his phone and opened up Instagram, scrolling down his timeline. 

 

“Keith, pay attention to the movie,” Lance whispered.

 

“But it’s boring,” Keith asked. “And there are no gays.”

 

“Not yet,” Alba said. 

 

“DON’T SPOILER HIM,” Jamie and Lance shouted.

 

“Shhh,” Alba said. “The others are sleeping.”

 

Lance sighed. “If you don’t pay attention to the movie, at least cuddle me.”

 

Keith sighed as well, but moved closer to Lance, who immediately wrapped his arms around him, laying his head in Keith’s neck. Keith didn’t move much, just lightly resting his head against Lance’s, before going back to instagram. After some time he switched to twitter and then tumblr. But when he looked at the clock he realized that not even half of the movie was over yet. 

 

“I can’t believe you actually think this is boring,” Lance mumbled.

 

“I just don’t get the point, it’s uninteresting, no one dies, and I already know all of them will have a happy end,” Keith replied. 

 

Lance shook his head. “This is one of the greatest movies ever made.”

 

“Yeah, no,” Keith said.

 

The rest of the movie was exactly like that. Lance trying to get Keith to appreciate the plot, keith explaining why it is both shitty and unrealistic. Jamie fell asleep around three thirds into the movie and Alba kept on screaming at both of them to shut up and let her appreciate the movie. 

 

When the movie finished Alba didn’t even bother to say goodnight, she just shot them one last look before walking towards the stairs, grabbing a bottle of water on the way. 

 

“I think she’s slightly mad,” Keith said. 

 

Lance shrugged. “All she did since we got here was insult me, so I don’t care.” 

 

He then leaned his head down again, pulling Keith close.

 

“Lance, we need to get up, we can’t sleep on the sofa,” Keith mumbled. Lance nodded.

 

“I know… but this is the first time you let me properly cuddle you, let me enjoy this,” Lance closed his eyes. 

 

Keith sighed. He felt like that was half of what he did all day. “If I let you spoon me tonight, can we get up?”

 

His mind replayed the last time he had to carry Lance from the sofa to his bed, and that had been close to impossible. So when he thought about carrying Lance up the stairs, he quickly decided there was no chance that would happen.

 

Lance nodded, but took another few moment before standing up. Keith could tell how tired he was. They quickly woke up Jamie, who just groaned but walked upstairs with them. 

 

So ten minutes later Lance had his arms wrapped around Keith and was asleep. Keith on the other hand wasn’t close to sleeping.

 

**Kogayne created a chat: hELP ME I’M GAY**

 

**Kogayne added Pidgeon, The better Holt and Space Dad**

 

Kogayne: I NEED HELP

 

Space Dad: Keith, didn’t you have your sexuality crisis in like eighth grade like every other gay boy

 

The better Holt: what is going on?

 

Pidgeon: Is this about a certain cuban boy that you are currently sharing a bed with?

 

Kogayne: yes

 

Kogayne: now help me

 

The better Holt: I don’t get the problem

 

Pidgeon: Keith is gay, Keith is gay for Lance, Keith can’t handle feelings, Lance like to cuddle

 

The better Holt: oh

 

The better Holt: OH

 

The better Holt: YOURE GAY FOR LANC EITS CANOMN OMG

 

Space Dad: He dropped his phone

 

Kogayne: now help me

 

Kogayne: he’s spooning me

 

Space Dad: awww

 

Kogayne: i can feel his dick against my ass

 

Pidgeon: KEITH WTF

 

Pidgeon: WAS THAT INFORMATION NECESSARY????

 

Kogayne: help me not make fun of me

 

The better Holt: HOLY SHIT I KNEW YOU WERE GAY FOR HIM BUT YOU’RE ACTUALLY GAY FOR HIM HOLSBCENVI

 

Kogayne: yeah yeah

 

Kogayne: wait shiro why are you not surprised?

 

Space Dad: Have you met yourself?

 

Space Dad: You are so gay for Lance, even Sam noticed today

 

Kogayne: DO YOU THINK LANCE KNOWS?

 

Kogayne: WHAT IF HE FINDS OUT??

 

The better Holt: look at it that way if he knows and still presses his dick against your ass that is a good sign

 

The better Holt: if he doesn’t know there is no problem

 

Pidgeon: Can we not talk about Lance’s dick?

 

Pidgeon: Or Keith’s ass?

 

Space Dad: yeah sounds like a good idea

 

Kogayne: HELP

 

Space Dad: What do you want help with?

 

Kogayne: teach me how to deal with feelings

 

Pidgeon: get drunk

 

The better Holt: get high

 

Space Dad: Talk to Lance about it

 

Kogayne: this was going so well and then shiro came with his shitty advice

 

Pidgeon: you could also start dating people till you’re over lance

 

Kogayne: yeah bc the day before christmas ever while half naked cuddling another half naked guy is a great time to spontaneously find someone to go on a date with

 

Pidgeon: no need to get rude

 

Pidgeon: i’m just trying to help

 

The better Holt: the last time i was pining i told that person and look where shiro and i are now

 

Kogayne: I’m not pining tho so that won’t work

 

Space Dad: Keith, you’re the textbook definition of pining

 

Pidgeon: he has a point there

 

Kogayne: ugh

 

Kogayne: all of you suck at advice

 

The better Holt: I have another idea

 

Kogayne: ?

 

The better Holt: suck his dick and buy him fries

 

The better Holt: the two ways to every guy’s heart

 

The better Holt: Lance’s heart at least

 

Kogayne: I already did half of that, and i won’t suck his dick

 

Pidgeon: aaaand we’re back to Lance’s dick i’m out

 

Space Dad: i just heard someone scream into a pillow

 

Pidgeon: sorry all my friends are idiots and this is my way of dealing with it

 

Kogayne: next time i just won’t ask anyone for help, you guys suck at it


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one more chapter after this, hopefully I'll finish that soon enough

**Chat: Gay in Space**

 

Sir Lancelot: I want death

 

Sir Lancelot: I'm keith now

 

Sir Lancelot: emo

 

Kogayne: I'm not emo

 

Space Dad: Why do you want death?

 

Kogayne: he offered to do his sisters’ chores if she brings us breakfast in bed yesterday

 

Kogayne: now he's angry bc he has to do chores

 

Pidgeon: Loser

 

Sir Lancelot: it's Christmas, i shouldn't have to spend Christmas like this

 

Pidgeon: christmas is tomorrow

 

The better Holt: you celebrate christmas on the 24th? 

 

The better Holt: wtf

 

Sir Lancelot: leave me alone with that bullshit about celebrating Christmas tomorrow

 

Sir Lancelot: why would you celebrate on the 25th?

 

The better Holt: i can't believe I ever considered Lance trustworthy

 

Kogayne: I can't believe all of you care so much about Christmas

 

Pidgeon: betrayed

 

Pidgeon: by my own best friend

 

Kogayne: it's not my fault that i had a shitty childhood with no christmas

 

Hunki: now i want to hug him

 

Sir Lancelot: GET READY KEITH I'M COMING TO HUG YOU

 

Princess: can i fly over for group cuddles?

 

Sir Lancelot: sure

 

Keith: you don't need to coskxkaixkaixjegcjde

 

Space Dad: You ok?

 

Hunki: who wants to bet that Lance tackled him?

 

Sir Lancelot: I did

 

Sir Lancelot: we're now cuddling

 

Kogayne: “we're now cuddling” = lance is laying on top of me and pressing my body to his while we're on the floor

 

Kogayne: we still need to finish most of the tree

 

The better Holt: young love

 

Pidgeon: disgusting

 

Hunki: pidge let them be young and in love

 

Sir Lancelot: IS IT ENOUGH TO BE YOUNG AND IN LOOOOOVE

 

Princess: oh no

 

Kogayne: at least you're not hearing him sing it out loud rn

 

Sir Lancelot: You love my singing shut up

  
  
  
  


“Both of you get up and help,” Alba said. “I don't care that you feel the need to cuddle or make out, Christmas is serious business.”

 

Leona appeared behind her. “That's true, the tree won't decorate itself.”

 

“I would, but someone is blocking me from being able to help,” Keith mumbled, trying to shove Lance off. Lance just giggled and wrapped his arms closer around Keith. 

 

Alba sighed. “Poor Pidge, she has this on a daily basis.”

 

By the time Keith had shoved Lance off and stood back up again, most of the tree was decorated.

 

Lance just kept laying on the ground. 

 

“Lance get your skinny ass over here and help,” Jamie said. He was holding Carina up, who was placing things onto the tree.

 

“Don't swear in front of children,” Cia commented. She was sitting on the sofa, watching all of them while browsing social media. 

 

“Carina is old enough,” Jamie replied.

 

Leona sighed. “All of you are terrible influences and if i ever need a babysitter i will make sure to call hunk instead.”

 

“Hunk isn't much better,” Keith mumbled. “He would overfeed them.”

 

“Pidge then,” Leona said.

 

Lance was the first one to laugh, followed by Keith and then Alba.

 

“Why are you laughing?” Keith asked.

 

“I’m friends with Pidge,” Alba replied. 

 

Lance sighed. “Stop stealing all my friends and find your own ones.”

 

“I have my own friends,” Alba said. “One of them is Pidge.”

 

The rest of decorating was a mess. Carina and Jace both had fun with it, while the rest of the McClain family was slowly losing their nerves. Alba kept on mumbling “Remind me to never get children”, Leona was constantly busy looking after her children, María and Ned had locked themselves in the kitchen, not wanting to be disturbed while cooking Dinner, Jamie had started singing Christmas songs around halfway through the day, Lance had happily chimed in, Patricia hadn’t moved from the sofa all day, Luis was busy wrapping presents and Keith had no idea what was going on at any point of the day. 

 

The first time any of them got a break, it was almost dark outside. They had finished decorating, Lance and Jamie had almost lost their voice from singing too much and the kids had finally started getting too tired to run around all day. 

 

Lance and Keith quickly ran upstairs to Lance’s room and let themselves fall onto the bed. 

 

“Why do you decorate at Christmas Eve anyway?” Keith asked.

 

Lance shot up, eyes going wide. “What? You can’t go without decoration! That’s an important part of Christmas!”

 

“Yeah, but why don’t you do it beforehand so that at Christmas Eve you can just do nothing all day and eat?” Keith had his eyes closed, face pointed towards the ceiling. 

 

“I don’t know,” Lance shrugged. “Tradition I guess. We have always done it this way. Decorating all day, then food and after that presents.”

 

Keith nodded slowly, turning around so he was laying on his stomach. 

 

“Oh and Alcohol of course,” Lance said. 

 

Keith rolled his eyes, but laughed a little. “Isn’t that underage drinking?”

 

“Oh shut up,” Lance replied, throwing a pillow at Keith. “It’s not like you never had a drink before.”

 

Both of them laughed a little. 

 

“Ey yo, you losers,” Lance’s door flew open, Alba walking in.

 

“Ever heard of knocking?” Lance asked.

 

Alba huffed. “What is the point?”

 

“We could have been naked,” Lance said. “We could have been having sex.”

 

“Yeah, no,” Alba said. “You’re lucky Keith is even dating you, I don’t think he’d even think you having sex with you, if his life depended on it.”

 

Lance gasped. Keith pressed his face into the covers of Lance’s bed, hoping it would hide his blush. He almost had to laugh at how off Alba was with that assumption. 

 

“Just because you can’t find someone to fuck you, doesn’t mean I can’t,” Lance replied. 

 

Alba sighed. “I’m fourteen, I don’t even want sex yet.” She then sat down on the ground. “Anyway, Ma said dinner is about to be ready. And also, you should bring the presents down and lay them under the tree so that the twins don’t have to wait longer than necessary after dinner.”

 

Lance nodded quickly. 

 

Alba stood up again and left the room, throwing the door shut with a loud bang.

 

“Let’s grab the presents and head downstairs,” Lance said. They walked towards their bags, pulling out the presents. 

 

Suddenly Keith mumbled a single “Fuck.”

 

“What? Did we forget anything?”

 

“I… I forgot your present in my room…” Keith mumbled. Lance blinked a few times, before starting to laugh. 

 

“Don’t worry about it,” he replied. 

 

Keith sighed. He knew he would find something he forgot at home eventually, but he hadn’t expected it to be this. 

  
  
  


Dinner was even more of a mess han Decorating. Carina and Jace were more excited than Lance had ever seen them before, Leona and Ned desperately trying to get them to calm down and eat in peace. Of course that didn’t work. 

 

Patricia was busy trying to get Jamie to calm down. Even though he was almost twenty four at this point, he still got excited over Christmas. Keith was pretty sure Alba was texting under the table, but honestly he couldn’t blame her for needing a break from all of this. 

 

María and Luis mostly just seemed happy that the family was back together.

 

The second the twins finished their plate Jace asked, “Can we open the presents now?”

 

Leona sighed but nodded. “Be careful.”

 

All of the family stood up, even though none of them were actually finished with dinner yet. They sat in a half circle around the tree, Carina and Jace already looking over the presents. They were mostly just looking for things that had their name on them, but also handed out the things that weren’t for them. 

 

Most of the other’s just watched. Keith decided he didn’t hate this. Quite the opposite actually. It was calm, relaxing even. He had never properly celebrated Christmas before, so this was a nice change for once. 

 

“Oh, by the way,” Luis said, turning towards Keith and Lance, “Shiro stopped by earlier today and gave me these. He said they are for you two.” He handed them two boxes, wrapped in dark red paper with blue bows around them. One of them said ‘Lance’ on it, the other ‘Keith’. Based on how almost unreadable the names were spelled, Keith quickly assumed that either Matt or Pidge wrote them. 

 

They carefully opened the paper, revealing two shoe boxes. On both of them was a printed out pieced of paper reading “From Pidge, Matt, Shiro, Allura and Hunk. Enjoy ;)”. Lance looked over at Keith, a little worried. Keith returned the look, before opening the box.

 

All he could see was a red piece of clothe. He pulled it out, revealing a spiderman inspired hoodie-jacket, it had the design of Spiderman’s suit printed on it. Lance held up a similar hoodie with the deadpool design on it. 

 

“These are fucking awesome,” Lance said. 

 

“There are kids around,” Alba replied. 

 

Lance sighed. “Don’t ruin the moment!”

 

“Now I feel bad that I bought all of them gag gifts,” Keith mumbled. 

 

Lance laughed a little. “Me too.”

  
  
  
  
  


The rest of the gift exchange was rather quick. The twins quickly started growing tired, Alba was busy testing out her new drawing tablet and the rest of them fell into easy conversation. Lance’s parents hadn’t expected Keith to give them anything, causing both of them to be more than surprised. 

 

By the time Ned returned from tugging Carina and Jace into bed they had already opened the first bottle of alcohol. Alba was complaining about the fact that she would only get one glass of champagne, while the rest of them could drink as much as they wanted, even though “Keith, Cia and Lance are technically under the legal drinking age as well”. 

 

Lance just laughed at her and poured himself another glass. 

 

Keith had decided not to question the amounts of Alcohol standing around in the living room of the McClain household. 

 

Jamie fell asleep at around Midnight, curled up on the sofa. Alba mumbled something about all of them being too drunk for her, and made her way upstairs not long after. 

 

Lance and Keith decided to go upstairs as well, at around one in the morning. On their way upstairs Lance grabbed two bottle of wine and took them with him. 

 

“You want to get drunk on wine?” Keith teased.

 

“There wasn’t much champagne left,” Lance replied. “But if you don’t want any of the wine, that’s ok with me.”

 

“Shut up.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Keith's head was resting on Lance's shoulder, his hand playing with Lance's fingers. He sighed lightly, happily moving even closer to the other. Both of them were drunk. And both of them were too drunk to realize they were drunk. 

 

So when Lance suddenly turned his head around and kissed Keith, Keith just melted into the kiss. Too drunk to realize what was happening, too drunk to think about the fact that Lance was actually kissing him. That this was reality and not just one of his way too realistic dreams. 

 

Lance was too drunk to think about rejection. All the things that had stopped him from grabbing Keith and kissing him all those time before were gone, not even present in the back of his mind.

 

The only thing present in his mind was Keith. Keith's lips, his hand that had somehow found it’s way to hold onto Lance's thigh, the way his other hand was holding his. His mind was clouded by how beautiful Keith was. 

 

The kiss ended way too soon, in Lance's opinion. The second Keith's lips left his he leaned forward again. He opened his eyes, looking at Keith. 

 

His hair was still in the ponytail, but several strains of it had fallen out and were now framing his face. His eyes seemed bigger than usual, and he was smiling. He looked somehow softer than usual, but also a lot more attractive. 

 

“You're so gorgeous,” Lance whispered and pulled Keith close again before he could reply. Not that Keith knew what to say anyway.

 

Lance pushed his free hand into Keith's hair, loosely playing with it, pulling it out of the bun. Keith's hair wasn't nearly as long as it was when he and Keith met, but still long enough for a small ponytail.

 

Keith lightly moaned into the kiss as Lance started playing with his hair. It felt good, better than he had expected.

 

Lance smiled a little, and did the same thing again. He got the same reaction. He broke the kiss, smirking. “You like that?”

 

“Fuck off,” Keith replied, kissing him again. Lance chuckled but kissed back.

 

Lance knew Keith had had a few boyfriends and even a girlfriend during High School, but he had never expected him to be such a good kisser. Lance wasn't sure if he could ever kiss anyone else again without comparing it to this. 

 

That maybe it was just the alcohol making it all better than it actually was didn't even cross his mind, considering how focused he was on Keith. 

 

Keith couldn't even concentrate on anything. He was overwhelmed by everything, the way Lance's lips moved against his, how amazing Lance's hand felt in his hair, how he had dreamed of this so many times and somehow it was still better than anything he could ever imagine. 

 

It was amazing and he couldn't get enough of it. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this is it... the last chapter...

The first thing Keith noticed after waking up was that Lance was spooning him. The second thing he realized was that both of them were naked. The third thing was that he was hungover and didn't remember much of what had happened the night before. 

He loosely remembered Lance's family all drinking, followed by Lance sneaking two bottles of red wine with him into his room and them getting drunk. He also remembered Lance kissing him and loosely remembered them undressing. 

 

It took him a few minutes to realize that Lance had kissed him, and it took him even longer to realize that he and Lance just had sex. He let out a single “Fuck” followed by somehow managing to get out of Lance's grib and make his way into the bathroom, grabbing a new set of clothes. 

 

He took what had to be the longest shower he had taken in the last year. His entire body hurt, he had a headache from the alcohol and his mind was racing. 

 

When he returned to the room, Lance was sitting on the bed in his boxers and his new Deadpool Hoodie. Keith decided ignoring what happened might be the best thing he could do, so he just asked, “Do you have anything against a hangover?”

 

Lance nodded. “If my brother hasn't used all of it yet.” They made their way down the stairs, and Keith could quickly tell that Lance was just as much affected by this, as he was.

 

“How much did we drink?” Lance asked, while pulling out a bunch of stuff from the kitchen  cupboard. 

 

“Both bottles were empty,” Keith said. “I think we both drank a bottle.”

 

Lance groaned. His head hurt and his entire body was sure. He didn't properly remember much from the night before, besides the fact that he and Keith were getting drunk and giggling and then they kissed and- “Fuck.”

 

Keith looked up in surprise. “What?”

 

“We- You- Fuck- I'm- Oh my god,” Lance mumbled. 

 

“Could you make full sentences? My brain isn't functioning well enough to read your mind this time of day,” Keith said.

 

Lance nodded slowly. “Did we? Uhm… Last night- We-  I didn't do anything you didn't want, did I?”

 

“No,” Keith shook his head. “Did I? I barely remember what even happened, I was so drunk.” 

 

“No, No,” Lance quickly replied.

 

And then there was silence. Usually Keith liked silence, but that moment it was barely acceptable. He couldn't tell what Lance was feeling, if he was mad or not. 

 

Their silence was broken by Alba walking down the stairs. She smirked at them and said, “Looks like we figured out where the two missing bottles wine ended up.”

 

Lance showed her his middle finger but didn't say anything to her. Keith just ignored the situation all together. 

 

After a few minutes of more silence Keith announced he would go on a morning run and went upstairs to change. He didn't trust himself to drive a bike in the state he was in.

 

Lance only nodded at him. 

 

Keith didn't know where he would be running, making his way through town without a real plan. After a while he sighed and texted Shiro.

 

**Chat: Teenage Emo Phase**

 

Kogayne: hi

 

Kogayne: I know it’s christmas

 

Kogayne: but can we meet up?

 

Kogayne: it won’t take long

 

Kogayne: you cna be back by the time matt and pidge wake up

 

Space Dad: Of course

 

Space Dad: What’s going on?

 

Space Dad: Where are you?

 

Kogayne: I’ll explain later

 

Kogayne: just get to McDonalds i’ll wait here

  
  
  


Shiro picked him up with the car minutes later, stopping at a bakery to get breakfast. 

 

“So what's up?”

 

“I fucked Lance.. Or he me… I don't know I was too drunk,” Keith rambled. 

 

“You What?”

 

“Lance and I got drunk last night and had sex,” Keith said. He still had a problem realising this himself, so he didn't blame Shiro for his reaction.

 

“Wow,” was all Shiro said. After a while he added, “so where is the problem?”

 

“I think Lance is mad at me…”

 

Shiro sighed, asking why. 

 

“He didn't seem to want to talk to me this morning,” Keith explained.

  
  


**Chat: Fangirling over Keith**

 

Sir Lancelot: Merry Christmas to both of you

 

Sir Lancelot: but 

 

Sir Lancelot: I fucked up

 

Sir Lancelot: like big time

 

Hunki: what did you do?

 

Sir Lancelot: Keith and I got drunk

 

Sir Lancelot: and 

 

Princess: and?

 

Sir Lancelot: we fucked

 

Sir Lancelot: now he hates me

 

Hunki: i’m sure he doesn’t hate you

 

Hunki: keith could never hate you

 

Hunki: even if he would be mad, what i doubt as well, he wouldn’t hate you

 

Princess: it will all be fine

 

Princess: he probably just isn’t sure how to deal with the situation

 

Sir Lancelot: I hope…

 

Sir Lancelot: but what if?

 

Hunki: no

 

Hunki: there is no what if

 

Princess: Keith wouldn’t hate you

  
  
  
  


“You should go back,” Keith said. “I didn’t want to take up so much of your morning.”

 

“That’s what bestfriends are for,” Shiro said, laying a hand on Keith’s shoulder. 

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Are you sure you will be fine on your own?” The older male asked. “All of us are always here for you.”

 

Keith nodded slowly. “I’ll just walk back to Lance’s house. MAybe he is ok with just forgetting about this all together.”

 

“I’ll drop you of,” Shiro said with as sigh.

  
  
  


**Chat: Totally Rivals**

 

Kogayne: I’m on my way back

 

Sir Lancelot: You ok?

 

Kogayne: yea

 

Kogayne: i just needed to breath

 

Kogayne: you?

 

Sir Lancelot: pretty much

 

Kogayne: Can we just forget about what happened?

 

Sir Lancelot: if that’s what you want

 

Kogayne: Is that not what you want?

 

Sir Lancelot: i don’t want to do this over text

 

Kogayne: i’m back in a few minutes

 

Sir Lancelot: the door is open

 

Sir Lancelot: I’m in my room

  
  
  


**Chat: Fangirling over Keith**

 

Sir Lancelot: KEITH IS ON HIS WAY BACK

 

Sir Lancelot: HE ASKED IF WE COULD FORGET ABOUT THIS

 

Sir Lancelot: AND I THINK I ANSWERED WEIRDLY SO NOW HE’S SUSPECTING I LIKE HIM

 

Princess: no offence but you could straight out tell him you are in love with him and he wouldn’t think you are into him

 

Hunki: yeah that boy is even more obvious than you

 

Sir Lancelot: BUT WHAT IF HE NOW KNOWS??????

 

Princess: Don’t

 

Princess: it will all work out

 

Sir Lancelot: ugh

 

Sir Lancelot: I’m going to buy myself a rocket and fly into space and never come back

 

Hunki: That’s not....

 

Hunki: Actually that might work

 

Hunki: I’ll keep that as a backup plan the next time i fuck up

 

Hunki: HOWEVER

 

Hunki: you don’t need that

 

Hunki: Just talk to him

 

Sir Lancelot: … I’ll try

 

Princess: tell him you like him

 

Sir Lancelot: w h a t

 

Princess: i promise it will help

 

Sir Lancelot: but i will feel so shitty after

 

Sir Lancelot: like being rejected by someone you liked for years isn’t fun

 

Hunki: ok but maybe he doesn’t reject you

 

Princess: if you don’t feel better afterwards i’ll take you shopping

 

Princess: and I’ll pay for everything

 

Sir Lancelot: idk

 

Princess: i promise it will help

 

Princess: trust me

 

Hunki: the queen has spoken

 

Sir Lancelot: ugh

 

Sir Lancelot: i’ll try

 

Sir Lancelot: but no promises i won’t pull out last second

 

**Chat: Totally Rivals**

 

Kogayne: I’m back

  
  
  


Keith pushed the door open. Most of Lance’s family was sitting in the living room. Keith quickly smiled at them, before making his way upstairs. His hands were shaking and he felt like his legs would give out any second. 

 

When he stepped into Lance’s room, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before looking at Lance. 

 

It hurt. Lance looked like a kicked puppy how he was sitting on the bed. His hair was a mess and he had his knees pulled to his chest, nervously typing on his phone. Keith took another deep breath, sitting down on the other side of the bed. 

 

Lance was the first one to break the silence. “You want to forget about this?” 

 

“What else are we supposed to do?”

 

Lance sighed. “Can I tell you something?”

 

Keith only nodded. He was shaking.

 

“I like you.”

 

Silence. Lance didn’t say anything, because he was nervous Keith would hate him, Keith didn’t say anything because he wasn’t sure if he had just imagine this or if Lance had actually said that.

 

“What?”

 

“I like you. A lot. I have liked you ever since I first met you. And I know you don’t like me back, but I needed to tell you. I felt like I was going insane if I wouldn’t say it.” Lance’s voice was shaking. Allura had been right. It felt good to finally say it, even though Keith was about to reject him. 

 

Keith took another deep breath. “I like you too.”

 

“You do?” Lance’s eyes shot open. 

 

“Why wouldn’t I?”

 

And then he kissed him. It was slow, gentle, it was everything the night before hadn’t been. Lance cupped keith’s face in  his hands and Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist, pulling him close. 

 

“Do… Do you wanna be my boyfriend?” Lance whispered. 

 

Keith smiled. “That you still have to ask this…”

  
  
  


**Chat: Gay in Space**

 

Sir Lancelot: Guess who has a boyfriend!!!

 

Pidgeon: Idc IT’S CHRISTMAS

 

Pidgeon: wait

 

Pidgeon: DID YOU AND KEITH FINALLY GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER

 

The better Holt: This is too early

 

The better Holt: BUT ALSO WTFAJCIEDNCIED CKBAFNEDIVCN OMG

 

The better Holt: I’M SO HAPPY FRO YOU

 

The better Holt: MY OTP IS FNIALLY CANON OGM

 

Princess: I told you it would work

 

Hunki: YES!

 

Space Dad: I’m happy for both of you!

 

Kogayne: :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this was so short, but I hope you liked it...


End file.
